Chosen
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: She had defended a friend and had gotten into a fight. When she met him, he showed her that she had been wrong about everything. Then another man... If you can call him that shatters her whole world. He chose her, and in the Greek mythology world, that is a curse more than a blessing. NicoxOC
1. Prologue

The beads of sweat poured from my forehead as I faced him again. I tightened my ponytail and got into a fighting stance again. He grinned on that ugly, fat face of his and I just wanted to punch it right off. He changed positions on the grass in the field we faced each other on. The whole school had showed to watch me face him in the match. He had called my friend a fat lesbian as he cornered him with his stupid cronies a few minutes ago, and I had told him he liked dick up the butt. Needless to say, I had challenged myself to a senior who was the size of a professional wrestler.  
All I had to say was, shit.  
But I had to put him in his place, it might get me extremely hurt or expelled, or both. But I was willing to take the risk, after all I might be able to get out and explore more if I got expelled. My mother wouldn't notice, and my father was long gone, no one would care. Ah well, life could be worse.  
I went on the defense as he jumped me, trying to punch me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it until I heard a sickening crack. He swore and grabbed my shoulder with his unbroken hand. He pulled back and I swore loudly and swung around and kicked him in the leg. He released his grip and I head butted him, he staggered and I elbow bashed his skull. He landed on his knees and I spat on his forehead and pushed past the crowd, which parted to the sides as I wiped the blood that had come out of my nose. Suddenly five other seniors walked in front of me, people in the crowd gasped as they blocked her from the entrance back to the school.  
"Where do you think your goin?" one of more stupid cronies asked her. She glared at them and said:  
"Washing you're dirtbag leaders blood off my hands."  
They moved towards her and she got ready to fight. She prepared herself until a voice called from the distance:  
"Move out of her way."  
It was the one of the newer kids, Nick I think his name was. His dark black hair and almost black eyes made him look demonic. The other cronies looked at each other, they didn't want to mess with him. She couldn't blame them, he was intimidating.  
"This time bitch, only this time." one of them said and then stomped off to check on their leader. He followed her as she walked to her locker. She swung it open and it clanged off the opposite locker, her World maps binder fell out and she cursed as papers went flying. She said a very long line of curse words as she bent down to pick them up. He grabbed the ones out of her reach and handed them to her. She quietly thanked him and she clipped them back in. She grabbed her tan leather two zipper pocket jacket and her brown and navy rough material quiksilver backpack. She put her binders and textbooks in there and slammed it shut. She bent down and retied her KG by Kurt Geiger black lace up boots. He couldn't help but notice her avoiding using her right shoulder. Her purple lace back tank was dotted with blood and her light wash jeans were grass stained and covered in dirt. When she turned to thank him he found himself in fury over her black eye and bruised face.  
"Thanks." she said, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. "I don't think I could've took on those guys." Then she realized something and kicked a locker. "Fuck, I was supposed to ride the bus!"  
'I guess I'm walking' she thought as she left for the back exit.  
"Wait!" Nick or whatever his name was shouted and ran after me. "You shouldn't walk alone!"  
I stopped in my tracks and gave him a look. Sure, he had saved my butt, but I didn't make friends with people, I knew not to trust people. My scars from my mother were proof of that. The way my father left my pregnant mother in the dust. But something stopped me from telling him off.  
I just couldn't, I knew that I needed to talk to someone. I needed someone, even though I knew I was going to screw it up.  
This was the beginning of my crazy adventure.  
And Nico Di Angelo was only a small part of it.  
Though he is important.  
_R&R!_


	2. Arising

_Nico and Evangeline are 15. _  
He had convinced her to let him accompany her home. He _said _it was because he hated his next class and the streets of California were not one to walk on alone. I reminded him that we lived in a small town that was huge and more forest and cove than buildings. He muttered something unintelligible and I laughed for the first time in years. It felt good to laugh. We walked out of the back exit used during fire drills, it's alarm had been broken years ago. She would know, she had smashed it to pieces with a sledge hammer. They walked across the gravel covered teacher parking lot to the woods. He looked at them apprehensively as she walked in.  
"Your coming right?" she asked him, smartly, turning sideways to face him, hands on her hips.  
He sighed and caught up to her. She wondered why he was following or as he put it 'accompanying' her home. She thought he would have heard the rumours by now. It was a nice day today, it had been raining for the past few days. Maybe she would go exploring again. Looking down at her jeans she sighed as she knew she was going to have raw fingers because she would have to scrub out the stains by hand. Then she decided she would wear them exploring, no point in getting another pair dirty.  
"Hey... Are you going to be okay?" Nick or whatever the hell his name was asked as they hit the familiar paved road that marked they were exactly 4,000 steps from her house(that's two miles if you're curious.) She stiffened as he asked her that question, people had asked her that after her mom had started working again, leaving her alone for long periods of time.  
The therapist had asked her how she felt. She had said she was fine, but she hadn't been.  
The neighbors had offered to let her stay over at there house until her mom got home. She had politely declined, but on the inside desperately wanted to.  
Her mother, she had been told, had been a world class gymnast. She did it for fun, not fame. She had been sociable, funny and a bit of a smart ass. Now she was just a empty shell, she did nothing but work, drink, beat her, and drink some more. It was bad enough that she had to cover up the bruises her mother had given her, now she had to cover up these.  
"Yes." she said out of habit. "I'll be fine."  
He looked at her and said, "I don't think you are."  
"Then you don't know me." she said, getting a bit more pissed.  
"Your right, I don't. Hi, my name is Nico." he said, and he held out his hand. The world seemed to have stopped, she should have shaken him off. But she didn't. No cars passed them, no animals seemed to have moved, the wind stopped blowing. It was like the world was anticipating her next move.  
She shook his hand and said, "Strider, Evangeline Strider."  
"Not Eva, Evie, Eve, Angel, Angie or Lina?" he asked her and they started walking again.  
"Eva... Thats a new one." she said, she kicked a beer can across the road.  
"That's surprising, then thats your new nickname." Nico said, smiling as they walked down a long driveway and reached her house. It was two stories, made of dark wood and old cobblestone. A pond in the back, the forest surrounded them. She saw there was no car and smiled in relief.  
She surprised herself when she unlocked the door and waved him in. It was clean, her mother kept it that way, that was one thing that had not changed. She told him to wipe his feet before entering, she didn't need another reason for her 'mother' to scream at her.  
She walked into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want soda?"  
"Sure." he said as he slid into a stool at the counter. She opened the fridge and swore.  
"Sorry, no soda, do you want water?" she asked sheepishly.  
"Why not." he said and he looked around the house.  
"Do you want ice?" she asked as she filled the cup with water from the fridge.  
"Do you have ice?" he teased. She looked in the freezer.  
"No." she said. "And we don't have food either. My mom must've forgotten."  
He knew she was lying, he was good at seeing through lies.  
"So what does your mom do?" he asked as he took a sip of water.  
She took a swig of water as she pulled out her mythology textbook and started on her homework.  
"She is a bank teller." she said, she tapped her pencil against against her chin as she thought about the answer. He leaned over and read the question.  
"That's the titans, cyclops, and giants." he said.  
She wrote it down and said, "I'm no good at this stuff."  
"Then you are good at?" he asked her.  
She glared at him and muttered, "Languages."  
He looked surprised and said, "I thought you were going to say martial arts. What languages do you know?"  
She blushed and said, "German, and learning French. I know gymnastics, mixed martial arts, karate, and kobudo. I fight with a _bō_, a staff."  
He wolf whistled and continued to help her with her Greek mythology homework. When they finished all of their homework, Evangeline had helped him with his German homework and they had struggled through geometry. She looked up at the clock and jumped.  
"You have to go!" she exclaimed. She packed his bag and practically pushed him out the door.  
"But it's only six!" he said. "Is your mom coming home or something?"  
"Yes, and unless you want to lose your mind, I'll see you in school tomorrow." she said and walked him to the end of the road, or in their case, pushed.  
"By Nico!" she said and waved as she shot back into the house.  
But he didn't leave, he watched as a Ford Focus drove up in the driveway. The person staggered out of the car and to his surprise didn't trip as the extremely drunk woman opened the door. He stayed in the shadows as his curiosity took over. He saw the woman come over to the counter where Eva was doing the rest of her homework. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but next second the woman had slapped Eva, she had grabbed her belt and started beating her. Nico watched in horror as the woman left Eva on the floor. She picked herself up and staggered, almost as badly as the other woman up the stairs. He wanted to give her mother what was coming to her, but knew this was something Eva didn't want found out, whatever it was that kept her here.

* * *

Evangeline managed to make it up to her bathroom and cleaned up the cuts from the belt. Her mother had let her off easy today, she was lucky. After wrapping the huge bandage around her back she washed her face and covered up the bruises with makeup. Now no one would notice. She walked to her room and grabbed her other backpack and climbed out the window with ease. She jumped onto the tree next to the house and took off into the woods. She ended up at the other end of the huge pond. She knew she was alone and started crying. She was so alone. She wiped her eyes and walked further into the woods, going deeper than she ever had, or what wasn't wiser. She blindly allowed her feet to carry her into the thicker part of the forest. She stopped and stared around her. She was lost now.  
'It doesn't matter though.' she thought bitterly as she continued walking. 'No one is going to miss me... Except maybe Nico, but he will get over it.'  
She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the building in front of her. It was a old huge building, It's concrete walls were demolished and covered in weeds in places. The windows were shattered. Graffiti covered the walls. She clicked on her flashlight and delicately pushed on the rusted metal door, it didn't budge, she pushed on it with her back with all of her strength, it swung open creaking and shuddering. She pointed the light in front of her and almost dropped the flashlight. It was cavernous, she looked up and saw rafters above and the roof had holes and the rain had left puddles on the floor. There were ropes and metal pieces on the floor. In the middle of the floor there was some sort of symbol. She took out her camera and snapped a picture of it. She recognized the style from somewhere. She remembered her mythology quiz tomorrow and it clicked. It was Greek! But there was a smell that she didn't like. She felt a piece in the middle and sniffed it, she recognized it and felt the chills down her spine.  
It was blood, very old blood. She knew she had to get out of there. She backed up, and tripped on a piece of wood and landed on the symbol. She scraped her hands on the broken glass and swore. She stood back up and picked the pieces out of her skin. She felt eyes on her and she whirled around. She saw a black silhouette of a male figure in the distance, golden eyes stared back at her. She ran as fast as she could out the building. She flat out sprinted into the woods and to her house. She tripped and her face was scratched by branches. But she didn't stop. She could still see those eyes. They would give her nightmares until the day she died. She hit the driveway and felt for her backpack. It was still there, it was a good thing she had clipped the buckle around her waist.  
She climbed through her window and jumped in her room. She ran to her bathroom and cleaned her hands, which was difficult considering they were shaking. She stared at herself in the mirror and breathed heavily. She threw her ruined jeans and shirt in the trash can and jumped in the shower. She scrubbed her skin raw. When she got out she changed into black athletic shorts, sports bra, and a soft T-shirt. She checked the time and groaned. It was nine, she had missed dinner, and she didn't dare go downstairs. She laid on the pillows and stared at the ceiling for a hour, she gave up on sleep, she was too wired. She reached for her camera and didn't feel it.  
'Shit!' she thought. She would have to go back looking for it tomorrow. But she felt something else. She pulled it out and turned on her bedside table lamp. It was a necklace, it was beautiful, and old. It had what appeared to be six symbols or letters across the top. One on the left and one on the right. And three tiny ones at the bottom. It was heavy, very heavy. She grabbed her laptop and powered it up. She looked it up and realized it was a talisman, it had one for resourceful, one for strength, one for power, one for justice, one for obedience, and one for wisdom across the top. The one on the right was the symbol for cunning. The one on the left was for the symbol of ambition. The three on the bottom were the symbols for self reliance, courageous, and determination. And in the middle she couldn't find. She wrapped the chain around her fingers and looked at it a bit more. She had forgotten about the camera until she looked outside a few hours later. There it was, sitting on her windowsill. She flipped through the pictures and almost dropped the camera. It was a picture of Nico watching her as she examined the symbol. The picture of the symbol was still there, but how did it get taken? _She _didn't take it.  
Then who did? And who had been in the building with her? After looking at the picture, the man she had seen had been on the complete other side of where Nico had been. Had Nico seen him? Did he get away? And how on earth had she gotten this necklace? The questions flew through her mind as she laid in bed, facing the window so she could see the stars.

* * *

He walked across the building and his shoes crunched the broken glass. He looked around and saw, to his delight, the blood of her hands on the symbol. He had counted on her coming, he had led her there. She was the one. He said something in an ancient language and the symbol glowed. Good, it had worked. This would go sooner than expected. He moved the camera in his hands that the girl had used to take a picture of the symbol. He had stolen the camera and taken a picture of the son of Hades as he followed her in.  
The boy posed a problem. But... An idea struck him, perhaps the boy could be useful to his cause. Two birds with one stone as the mortals put it.  
He smiled and his gold eyes glinted.  
_Dum, dum, dum! What is his plan? Who is this mysterious man? R&R! New chapter coming today!  
_


	3. Game Change

She woke up and groaned as she saw the clock. Five am. She got up and got dressed. It was going to be _hot _today, over 100 degrees! Unlike yesterday when it was like 90. She pulled on her oversized white tee that said: SAY IT LOUD. A pair of dark jean shorts, and black rainbows.  
'Not bad Evangeline.' she thought as she put her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She almost stepped on the necklace she had found in her backpack last night. She clasped it around her neck and she applied her cover up. Her mother was at work, so she crashed on her couch and watched reruns of old CIA Miami until the bus came. She heard the horn of the bus, grabbed her ipod shuffle and climbed on the bus and crashed in her assigned seat. She changed the song to _**All You wanted, Sounds Under Radio. **_She turned it up as loud as it would go and looked out the window and watched the woods rush by. They were late to school because the bus broke down, they rushed off to the school. She had reached the steps when her neck prickled and she turned around. A man with dark gold eyes was there one moment, and gone the next as another bus pulled in. She shook her head and rushed off to class. She had just stepped in when the bell rang. She groaned as she saw there were no more seats left. Then she saw Nico sitting with his backpack on the chair next to him. She thanked whatever god was watching her and promptly pushed his backpack out of the seat and she sat in it.  
"Your welcome." he muttered as the teacher started his lecture.  
"Thanks." she whispered back as she opened her binder and started taking notes. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers and said:  
"_Mr. Wormwood?" _a woman's voice asked over the loudspeakers. It was the over chatty secretary, Ms. Kyle, who made her want to rip her hair out.  
And apparently Mr. Wormwood's as he rolled his eyes and said, "Yes."  
"_Can Evangeline come to the office please?" _  
He looked at her and asked, "Did you take notes?"  
"Yes Mr. Wormwood." she said. She stood up and walked out the door. She walked the very familiar path to the principals office. She grinned at remembering her punishment for the first month of her first year here. And he never forgot it either. She sighed as she reached the door and walked in. There stood the guidance counselor, she patted the chair in front of her. If this was a intervention she was making a break for it.  
"Evangeline." the counselor said simply. "We are here to talk to you about your... interesting record. We have to talk."  
She didn't trust the counselor, she didn't trust anyone who couldn't properly slouch. That woman was as straight as a board. She slouched on a chair and crossed her arms and raised a recently plucked eyebrow. The lady gave her the look all adults gave her.  
The Oh-Great-Here-Is-Another-Punk look. Sure, she was far from intimidating in shorts and her chipped nails, but she had been told her sharp blue eyes were the scariest things known to mankind when she wanted them to.  
"Ahem, you were expelled from Peterson Grove for starting your own fire drill.(At this Evangeline had to smile, weren't the teachers surprised when the whole school was gathered in the courtyard.) You were also expelled from Rosewood Middle for selling the school property to a land developer for twenty thousand dollars.(She scowled at this, she should've gotten more.) Over ten in school suspensions here for ditching class. Three out of school suspensions for fights. And this." she pulled out a packet of papers and started to read her confessional for her first two months at Taylor Ray public:  
"I will not skateboard in the halls. I can not see dead people. I did not invent the irish jig. I will not instigate revolution. I was not forced to do this against my will. I will not drive the principal's car.("Little bastard never saw it coming." she muttered to herself.) I will not grease the monkey bars. I will not get very far with this attitude.("You tell me." she mumbled, smiling all the same.) High explosives and school don't mix. This punishment is not boring and redundant. I will not sleep through my education. I will not yell, 'She's dead!' during roll call. I do not have diplomatic immunity. I will not charge admission to the bathroom. I am not authorized to fire substitute teachers. The pledge of allegiance does not end with hail satan. I will not strut around like I own the place. 'The President did it.' is not a valid excuse. 'Batman' is not a legitimate career choice... And the list goes on for another page." she ended.  
"Ms. Scarborough?" she asked, innocently.  
"Yes dear?" the woman asked her.  
"Can you photocopy that list for me. I think I want it framed."  
The woman groaned as Evangeline cackled.

* * *

She made it back, unfortunately just in time for her next class. Nico had taken her stuff for her. She strutted into the room with a packet of papers in her hand. He looked at it quizzically as the english teacher turned on School House Rock. She handed them to him and he read them, he laughed openly and handed it back to her.  
"Why? May I ask do you have your confessional?" Nico whisper-asked her.  
"I think I'm getting it framed." she said, as she stuffed it in her backpack.  
He rolled his eyes and turned back to the video. She tore out a piece of paper and started writing.  
_Can you afford to ditch with me after this class? _  
He searched his bag for a pen and wrote in a boyish scrawl.  
_Just out of mutual curiosity. Why? _  
_I found a building, it's old, really old. And there was this symbol. It was greek, and... made with blood. _  
She handed him her camera and showed him the picture. He looked shocked and he scribbled, _let's go _

* * *

They took off after the lunch bell. They ran to her house so she could get changed and get her backpack. As she was changing Nico looked at the symbol on her camera again. He didn't like it, he didn't even know why he had let her go back there again. He could've gone by himself, but then he remembered he had no idea were it was, and he didn't want her going back alone. She walked out, wearing the same shirt, and cargo knee length shorts. She had her backpack on her shoulders and it was clasped around her waist. She followed her tracks, which had been heavy and very noticeable due to her flat out sprinting. They reached the building and Nico stared.  
"No one would know this was here." he said.  
"I think that was the point." she said, she pushed the door open again. This time it fell off one of it's hinges and she dove out of the way. It didn't fall off. She got back up and more carefully stepped inside the building. She gasped as she saw the walls, some of the markings were old, some were recent, so recent she could smell the metallic scent of blood and almost gagged. But remembered someone else was with her. The markings and symbols covered the walls, and the floor.  
"More than one person did this." Nico said. "Look at the different styles of writing."  
"And the age difference, some of this is super old, the blood is black, some of it is brown, some of it is... red." she said. "I can only read some of this, the stuff in english. Can you read Greek?"  
Nico knew she couldn't be human, when he had first walked in he saw nothing, it was the mist.  
"He will rise... Our king... Darkness and fear will rule... The mortals will die... Dark stuff." he whispered, deeply concerned.  
Her eyebrows scrunched together as she asked:  
"Mortals will die, does that mean whoever did this stuff wasn't human?"  
Nico didn't know.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling, suddenly she shot up. She had this uncontrollable urge to go back. It was like someone had burned her with her necklace, which had turned black. She got dressed and jumped out her window. She ran with a speed she never thought she could ever master. She hit the spot in the woods in a matter of minutes. Time slowed to almost nothing as she stood, transfixed. She slowly walked, as if in a trance, to the circle in the building. She stood in the middle and waited for him, her master. He appeared and she saw his eyes, those sharp gold eyes.  
_Evangeline, you need to get out. _a male voice said, urgently, in her head.  
'But why?' she thought, he needed her, she was willing to help him, she was his to control.  
_No Evangeline, you are __yours_ _to control. Break free! _  
She saw Nico's face and felt something shatter around her. Suddenly she blinked and jumped back, tearing off the necklace. The man with dark eyes smiled evilly and she screamed in pain, she had to go back to the circle, the pain was unbearable as a hooded figure advanced on her.

* * *

She couldn't hold on forever, the skin on her wrists felt like it was on _fire_. Suddenly the pain stopped and she hit the floor.  
"There, there, that is the worst pain you will feel through the ceremony." he told her, still smiling that terrible smile.  
"Ceremony?" she managed to choke out as she staggered up. She had nothing to defend herself with, no one would notice she was missing. She looked at the inside of her wrists and gasped. There were cut marks on them, but she had not made them. Then she saw that there were new markings on the circle symbol. Three hooded figures stood back in the shadow, on was holding a knife.  
_EVANGELINE! RUN! _the voice shouted in her head, full of fear, as if it knew something she didn't.  
She didn't need telling twice, although her legs felt like lead she ran. Time slowed down so it felt like molasses. Two of the hooded figures dragged her back, she kicked and screamed, but still the man smiled.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed at him, still kicking the hooded figures. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
He stood there and smiled at her horror as he said, "I am Kronos, titan of time."  
_EVANGELINE SAMANTHA STRIDER! DON'T LET HIM NEAR YOU WITH THE FLASK! _the voice shouted at her, begging.  
The hooded figures chained her, with difficulty, on the circle. She screamed as loud as she could.  
Kronos walked towards her and said, "I hope you survive Evangeline."  
He forced her mouth opened and he poured the contents of the flask into her mouth. She tried to cough it up but he forced her to swallow it, it felt like nothing for a few moments, then everything burned. Her whole world burned, she wanted nothing more than to die, make the pain go away. She screamed and cried as the pain worsened.  
"Master. do you think she will make it?" one of the hooded men asked as they erased all the evidence and removed her from the chains.  
He looked back at her and thought for a moment.  
"Yes." he said, then he walked out of the building and vanished.  
_I am so terrible!(Runs and hides, waiting for Zeus to strike her down.) Who is the voice? Where is Nico? What is going to happen to Evangeline? You might(Or might not.), find out next time. R&R!_


	4. Clawback

Nico staggered out of bed, God he hated mornings. He got dressed and scarfed down his cereal. He turned on his iPod and listened to it on the bus ride to school. He walked into German five minutes late and the teacher pointed him to an empty table in the back. He was concerned that Eva had not showed up, she had told him it was the only class she never ditched. She didn't show up for the whole day.  
'What if her mother did something to her?' he thought, his dad was going to rip him a new one but...  
He raised his hand in third period geometry and said, "Mr. Yale? I don't feel good."  
Mr. Yale peered at him over his glasses and after a few minutes waved him off. He grabbed his stuff and took off toward Eva's house, or hell on earth, or whatever it was called. He saw that her mother's car was gone and took the spare key from under the lavender pot and opened the door.  
"Hello?" he asked, it was silent. He opened the door and he almost wretched. Someone had been bleeding badly and had leaned against the wall for support. Books had been roughly opened, as he observed them they were ones for deep wounds.  
"No, no, no." he said, he ran up the steps. He stopped at the top and whispered, "Eva... Eva are you there?"  
Someone dropped a bottle and stumbled backwards. He ran to her bathroom to see her stitching up...  
A dog. A freaking dog.  
"I'm going to kill you." he muttered as he watched her cut the dental floss she had used to stitch the dog's puncture wound. She helped the dog onto a pile of old blankets and kissed it's head.  
"I'm sorry for missing the whole day. It's just that last night I found her and she was in bad shape-" she started but Nico cut her off.  
"I thought someone had tried to kill you, its a murder scene downstairs!" Nico exclaimed.  
"I know, I'm gonna need your help painting." she said, she stood up and Nico saw her wrists.  
He grabbed them and said, "Something you want to tell me."  
"My mom tried to kill me last night, then she broke down and stitched them back up, she was a nurse. I ran to the building and hid until her car drove off this morning, there was a note that said she wouldn't be back for a few weeks. That's why it looks like a murder scene." she mumbled, ashamed. He stood furious as he observed the cuts. They weren't self inflicted, he could tell that. He also saw how well they were stitched, she couldn't have done it by herself.  
"I believe you, but _don't ever go back to the building. _Please don't." Nico begged. She nodded, he sighed and they walked to the tool shed. They carried back bleach, white wash, white paint, brushes, and tarps. They walked back to the house and covered the furniture with the tarps and Nico painted while she bleached. They threw open all the windows and doors. Nico periodically checked on her as she scrubbed at the counters and floor. She checked on him too, smiling to herself every time she saw the big paint spot on his cheek. A few hours later they admired their handiwork. She finally told him about the paint and he grumbled as he went to wash his face.  
'Should I tell him?' she asked herself in her head. 'I'm not even sure if it happened.'  
But then her wrists throbbed again and she knew it did.  
Nico walked out if the bathroom and she crumbled. Last nights events were too much for her, coupled with her mother's disappearance. She ran to him and crushed him to her and sobbed. He looked a bit shocked for a moment then awkwardly pulled her into a hug. He let her cry it out.

* * *

Nico had reluctantly left at ten. She had assured him that she would call if something happened. As soon as his mom pulled out of the driveway she ran upstairs and took out her contacts(yes she wore contacts.) And checked if they were still there. Yep, her blue eyes had been replaced by dark amber ones, almost a dark gold. She sighed and went to check on her stitches, she saw, to her horror and surprise, they had healed. Completely, no scar, nothing.  
'Okay.' she thought to herself. 'Apparently my metabolism has gone out of whack.'  
She took a shower and she looked in the mirror as she put on her robe. She looked and saw that her freckles had vanished, her skin had smoothed out, the circles under her eyes were no more. She looked beautiful, like Blake Lively or Karlie Kloss.  
'Was it the stuff he made me drink?' she thought as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Kronos smiled as he saw her a few hours later, staring at herself in the pond water.  
'This is just the beginning, Evangeline. Your gifts will come to pass in a few years. Soon you will be more powerful than any demigod, and you will be able to match Zeus' he thought, smiling as he vanished.

* * *

She had just walked out of the locker room when she was stopped by her gym teacher, coach Morris.  
"Evangeline, I want you on our gymnastics team." she said, crossing her arms and staring her down.  
"Coach Morris, why on earth would you want me on your gymnastics team?" Evangeline said, she didn't want to be on a team with a bunch of vain snobs.  
"Because I saw you use that triple twist on the guy you beat up in gym today." Coach Morris said.  
"Oh, that." Evangeline said. Coach Morris rolled her eyes and snapped her gum.  
"If you join, I will give you a passing grade." she said.  
Evangeline shook her hand. "It's a deal."  
"Practice starts now." Coach Morris said as Evangeline followed her into the locker room. Coach Morris threw her a leotard and she caught it. "Don't screw up."  
Evangeline saluted and said, "Yes mam!"  
She got dressed, prayed, and walked into the gym, followed by the coach. Who instructed her to practice floor. She practiced her double layout. A group of girls followed one with curly red hair pulled into a messy ballerina bun as she came towards her.  
'Prepare yourself Evangeline.' she thought as she pulled on a fake smile as she asked, "Can I help you?"  
"No, but I can help you." the girl said.  
Evangeline gave her a weird look and said, "Well if you're looking for a plastic surgeon, my mom can hook you up with one from Hawaii."  
The group gasped. Evangeline fought the urge to laugh.  
"I'll just ignore that. You're pretty, smart, and clearly a good gymnast. Not as good as me, but still." the redhead said.  
'Okay, big ego.' Evangeline thought.  
The redhead continued, "So I'd like to invite you to our group."  
Evangeline laughed, she laughed until her sides hurt. Finally she managed to choke out, "Join, join _your_ group?"  
Everyone was staring by now.  
"Yes, it's a privilege." the girl said, slowly.  
"So it's a privilege to follow you around like a lap-dog and lick the dog shit of the bottom of your shoes? No thank you." she said, getting ready to practice again. The people who weren't in the group either looked at her with pride or fear.  
The group looked at their leader, clearly no one had said no before.  
"Your making a huge mistake." the girl said, her eyes sparkling in fury.  
"No, you're group made a huge mistake. I see what you do to people." Evangeline said.  
"It's for their own good." the redhead said. "There has to be balance between losers and the popular ones Evangeline."  
"Are you a manure salesman?" Evangeline asked her, hands on her hips.  
"No..." the redhead said, turning to her group for support.  
"Then why are you giving me crap?" Evangeline said.  
The red head's face went redder than her hair, she stuttered and then said, "You will regret this Strider, you are now public enemy number one."  
"Glad to hear it!" Evangeline shouted as the demon and her posse left, slamming the gym doors behind them. The people left started clapping, and she then realized the lacrosse team was in the gym. And so was Nico, and his slightly cute friend Jason.

* * *

Nico wanted to clap and smile at her defeat of Stephanie. But he couldn't, because he had seen her eyes flash gold before her last comeback.  
And he didn't like it. Not at all.  
Something had happened last night.  
And he was going to figure out what.  
_R&R! _


	5. Sanctuary

Evangeline walked out of the locker room to be face to face with Nico.  
"That was awesome." he said as they walked out of the school. "I don't think anyone has stood up to her like that, at least that's what Jason said."  
"Who is he?" she asked him. "Were you friends back at your old school?"  
"Nope, a summer camp." he said, he walked to a motorcycle and Evangeline looked at him, amused.  
"This is your's?" she asked him.  
He nodded and threw her a helmet. She put it on apprehensively and got on. She wrapped her hands around his waist and he revved the engine and took off. She loved riding it, more than she loved pizza, nice sunny days, and coke. She swore she would get one just like his. He pulled onto her driveway. He walked her to her house and she said, "In the movies, the girl kisses the guy who takes her home."  
She leaned forward, Nico leaned in too, he felt her lips brush his cheek and she leaned back and laughed as he sulked. She winked and shut the door. Nico muttered to himself as he got back on the motorcycle and took off back to his house.

Evangeline was on the roof, she was holding up her necklace in the moonlight and it shined. She grabbed her knife and slid it into her boot. She pulled the necklace around her neck and walked to the docks. She took off her boots, socks, shirt and jeans and just in her tank top, sports bra, and boy shorts she gripped her knife and jumped into the water. The water fanned out around her as she sunk to the bottom of the pond. The muddy bottom skimming her toes. Suddenly she felt like she was being choked, but it wasn't the necklace. It was the water, the pressure was crushing her lungs. She swam up to the surface and took in a deep breath of air.  
_'What was that?' _she thought.  
Nothing like that had ever happened to her when she went swimming before. She crawled back on the old dock and stuck her feet in the water. She stared at her reflection and saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair and silvery-yellowish eyes. She whirled on her with her knife pointed to her face.  
"Relax. I will not harm you, I am,here with a preposition." the woman said, but Evangeline's knife didn't waver.  
"What is it? Then haul ass out of here." Evangeline said, she had a rough week and wasn't in the mood to deal with bull shit.  
The woman's eyes flashed. But her voice was normal as she said, "I am offering a place for you with our hunters.-"  
Evangeline's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
"-You may join my hunters, you will have no responsibilities, you will be free, and have eternal life." the woman continued.  
'Okay, what has she been smoking.' she thought. Then she remembered she was in soaked boy shorts and a tank top. She probably looked crazier than this lady was sounding.  
"-But you must promise me your maiden hood. And turn your back on the company of men." she finished.  
"Okay, Ms..." Evangeline asked.  
"Artemis." the woman said.  
"Ms. Artemis. I think you have the wrong girl. I have no effING idea what you are talking about. I've had a super sucky week and if you don't get out of here I will call the police." Evangeline said, pointing out.  
"I know who you are Evangeline. You need to take up my offer." Artemis said, slightly pissed. But Evangeline shook her head, grabbed her clothes, and her boots and walked back to her house.

Nico and Evangeline were walking to practice when coach Morris shouted:  
"STRIDER! HAUL YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"  
"I better go..." Evangeline said to Nico. She walked over to her coach and asked, "What's up?"  
"You need to decide what you are going to perform for competition." Morris said, handing her a pen and pointing to the sheet on the wall.  
"Umm... I kinda wanted to perform on floor..." Evangeline said.  
"Then you have to compete against Stephanie." Morris said, unconcerned.  
"Who is Stephanie?" Evangeline asked as they entered the gym.  
"The brown bobbed one." Morris said, signing her up. She noticed that it was demon girl.  
"What about beam?" she asked.  
"Rachel, the curly redhead."  
Otherwise known as bitch #2.  
"I'd like to try out for both." Evangeline said, feeling something she had never felt before rise in her.  
Revenge, ambition, and a wanting for total power control.  
Morris looked at her and then sighed as she signed her up.  
"You have half an hour on beam to practice." Morris said and she started the timer.

Nico was running laps with Jason.  
"So you and the hot bad ass chick huh?" Jason asked, smiling as Nico almost tripped.  
"How?-" Nico asked, but Jason cut him off.  
"Seriously? Dude its obvious. Now how far have you guys gotten?" Jason asked suddenly serious.  
"We haven't even established that we are dating!" Nico exclaimed as they grabbed their lacrosse sticks to practice catching the ball.  
They began passing and Jason said, "Well you better hurry. A bunch of guys want to date her. 'She just came out if her shell' as some people put it. She's hot, smart, and a good gymnast. So hurry up and get her before someone else does."  
Nico was silent as he practiced. Thinking.

Evangeline had surprisingly been ignored by Rachel's posse. A few people had approached her to wish her luck and such. She had just nodded and thanked them. Butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't competed before, and she had under a week to get ready against gymnasts who had trained their whole lives. Maybe this had been a bad idea, she should've said no to coach Morris's offer. She got dressed and walked out of the doors. It was getting chilly for the early fall nights. She pulled on her gymnastics sweatshirt that had been given to every gymnast and started walking. She couldn't help thinking about Artemis or whatever the heck her name was. She had known her name, but this was a small town. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she whirled around and prepared herself for a mugger, or a murderer. But saw only...  
"Jason?" she asked, dumbstruck. Then she remembered Nico. "Holy crap, I forgot Nico!"  
"Chill, his mom picked him up because she wanted to talk to him about something. Anyway I wanted to talk about him." Jason said, still smiling that playboy smile.  
"Okay..." she said, awkwardly.  
"He isn't the best at showing his feelings. He's a sheltered kid. Surprised he was even able to speak to you.-" Jason started.  
"Why wouldn't he be able to talk to me?" Evangeline asked, confused.  
"I'm going to be blunt. You are really hot. But that's not the point." Jason said, holding his hand up. Evangeline blushed as he continued, "He likes you, a lot. So you need to kiss him or something."  
'I did kiss him...' Evangeline thought as they reached her driveway. Jason waved as he turned around to go to his house. She unlocked the door. She opened it to see nothing wrong. She sighed and locked the door behind her. She threw her gym bag and backpack on the counter and opened her fridge to grab a Chobani yogurt. She grabbed a spoon and put her ipod on the speakers and she started her world history essay. She was halfway through her yogurt when she looked down at what she was writing and jumped.  
She had been writing in Greek!  
She immediately started over, and checked that she was writing in English. She looked at her other rough draft, grabbed it, and walked outside to a old fire pit. She started a small fire and threw the paper in it, she watched it burn and she made sure it was ashes before dumping a bucket of water on it. She made sure it was out before walking back inside and locking the door. She finished her essay and looked up at the clock. Eleven twenty. She also realized that she wasn't tired in the slightest. She quickly finished her German perfect tense homework and used Google to work through her geometry homework. She put everything back in her bag, threw her dirty gym clothes and her clothes in a clothes hamper before taking a shower. She scrubbed her skin with lavender and vanilla body wash, her favorite, before getting out and getting dressed in one of her mother's boyfriend's shirts and boy shorts before getting in bed. She smiled as she remembered Nico before falling asleep.

It was Saturday! So she slept until eleven, she had pulled on a pair of black AE sweatpants, and a dark purple tank top. She poured herself a huge bowl of Lucky Charms and watched a Tom and Jerry marathon when she heard scratching at her back door. And they doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door to see Nico leaning over the husky as the dog pawed on the door. The dog immediately kept onto her. She laughed as she felt the dog lick her face and he got up and started walking around the house. She walked to the sink and washed the slobber off her face and turned to Nico. Who was carrying his backpack.  
"Nico, you know that it's a Saturday. And there is no way in hell I am studying." Evangeline said. Hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes and opened his backpack to reveal a bag of dog food, dog soap, brush, dog collar, leash, and two tub wares.  
"Your dog followed me home last night." Nico said as he took out the dog supplies. "And stood outside my house and howled. I'm surprised you didn't hear."  
"I was listening to _Sounds Under Radio_ really loud. I was finishing my history essay." she said as she dumped some food into a tub ware. The dog bounded in and started eating. She then poured a bowl of water and placed it next to the bowl of food on the right side of the fridge. Nico and Evangeline then walked the dog. They were walking in the woods as she turned to speak to Nico but he just kissed her. She kissed him back. The dog sighed and layed down. They fell on the leaves but they still kept kissing.  
And they stayed like that for a while.  
_R&R!_


	6. Homecoming

_The Heroes Of Olympus never happened in this story. Warning some cursing. _  
She adjusted her cropped black leather jacket and tied her red colored vans. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time.  
"White tee with a black cross in the middle, black skinny jeans... leather jacket, red vans." observing her outfit.  
She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her next class, she didn't know why she was nervous. Something was wrong.  
'It's probably l-' a voice in her head cooed sarcastically.  
'Shut up.' she thought as she walked into her German class. The substitute teacher nodded and pointed to her seat next to Nico. Who was staring at the teacher like she had grown five heads.  
"What's up?" she asked, sliding into her seat. The teacher passed out a passage and told them to write a summary about it.  
"Nothing." he said immediately.  
She was silent as she read the passage, occasionally throwing glances at him.  
_"Ms. Dodds?" _a voice said over the loudspeaker.  
"Yes." Ms. Dodds said, annoyed.  
_"We need Evangeline in the office." _  
"Fine." she said, she waved Evangeline off. Nico sighed in relief and Evangeline fought the urge to kick him. She grabbed her things and left the room. She was fuming as she reached the office. She entered the office to see...  
Her mother.  
And the rest of the staff passed out on the floor.  
"Evangeline. You need to hear what I am about to say." she said, seriously.  
She was seriously considering third degree murder.  
"I don't give a damn." Evangeline said, spinning on her heels and leaving the office. She came back to the classroom and finished her summary. Nico had finished already and scribbled a note to her.  
_What did they want? _  
She rolled her eyes and wrote,  
_Nothing, just wanted me to sign a paper. _  
He was about to say something when the bell rang.  
They packed up their things when Ms. Dodds said, "Evangeline? A moment please?"  
Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and walked to the desk. Nico hesitated and left the room.  
"Yes Ms. Dodds?" she asked.  
Ms. Dodds stood up and glared at her, "You should've listened to Artemis. Now you will pay."  
"Wait, that crazy lady?" Evangeline said, seriously creeped out. Then she transformed, her fingers turned into talons, wings burst out of her back, she turned into something that belonged in a horror movie.  
"Holy fuck nuggets." she cursed as she ran past her and jumped out the window. The hag thing screamed and leapt after her. She ran flat out towards the woods.

* * *

Nico bit his lip as he waited down the hall. He needed backup, Alecto didn't just go after _any _demigod. There was a chance she was one of the big three. He stole some kids cell and dialed Annabeth's number.  
"Who is this?" Annabeth snapped.  
"Annabeth. I found a demigod, and Alecto is here too."  
"Holy crap. Where are you?" Annabeth asked, cursing as he heard her shout for Percy.  
"California." he said, groaning as he realized a bigger predicament. How on earth was he going to get backup if they were in NY and he was in California?  
"Thalia is in California, here is her number." Annabeth said, telling him the number. He hung up and dialed the number.  
"Sup'" Thalia said.  
"How far are you from my location?" Nico asked, glancing down the hall.  
"Oh... I'm actually at your house. What school do you go to?" she asked.  
"Everson public." he said.  
"HOLY FUCK NUGGETS!" a familiar voice cursed. He ran to see Alecto jump out of a smashed window.  
"Please hurry." he said as he took off after Alecto.

* * *

She was running faster than she ever had in her life. She had to keep running, no matter what.  
'I have to do something!' she thought. She didn't dare turn around. Suddenly a horse-bird thing dropped out of the sky and appeared in front of her. She screamed and dove out the way.  
A teen her age jumped off the Pegasus and drew her bow and fired at the hag, who screamed and said, "Daughter of Zeus, leave and you will be spared."  
"In your nightmares." the girl said and she defeated the hag. Evangeline stared at the Pegasus as it looked behind her to see a panting Nico.  
"Oh thank god." he said and he kissed her.  
Thalia looked away until they pulled apart and Evangeline said, "Maybe I should get attacked by monsters more often."  
"Don't even think about it." Nico said, then he realized Thalia was right there and went pink.  
"Done yet?" Thalia said, "Cool jacket." she said, pointing to Evangeline.  
"Umm... What just happened?" she asked Nico.  
"You were attacked by a fury." he said.  
She thought for a moment then said, "I was attacked by a mythological creature."  
"That's right." Nico said as another Pegasus dropped down.  
"Wow." she said as Nico helped her onto the Pegasus.  
"That's refreshing. No screaming that we are crazy and that its all just a dream." Thalia said, grinning as they took off into the sky.  
"I think she's in shock Thals." Nico said, looking at Evangeline again as she gripped his waist with her right hand and held out her left hand to feel the air. She seemed as if she was in a daze as she looked down.  
She eventually dozed off and Thalia asked, "Whose parent to you think she is?"  
"Not Hades, definitely not Aphrodite, not Demeter they instinctively hate me, not Hephaestus the way she works in shop class(he shudders) possibly Ares she likes to fight." Nico said.  
"No way, she's way too pretty." Thalia said, winking at him.  
"So that leaves Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus which I seriously doubt, Athena, and Apollo." he said, rolling his eyes at her as they flew over Colorado, making good time.  
"Which are you?" Evangeline asked him, smiling as she felt the sun on her skin, she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.  
"Guess." Nico said.  
"Umm... Can you tell me what the gods are like?" Evangeline asked.  
"Apollo likes haikus, Dionysus is the camp director, Zeus is my father-" Thalia started.  
"Whoa, Zeus as in king of the gods, is your dad." Evangeline said, interested.  
"Yes. Continuing, Hades is..." she said, glancing at Nico who dared her to say something. "King of the dead. Demeter likes cereal."  
"Don't remind me." Nico said, groaning.  
"Hermes has a caduceus with two pet snakes, named Martha and George. Hera hates all of us."  
Thunder boomed.  
"Hephaestus is rather bitter. Poseidon has a laid back demeanor. And Athena is a genius."  
"Hades." Evangeline blurted.  
"Good guess." Nico said as they moved over Kansas.  
"No. It was how you reacted to Demeter and what Thalia was going to say." Evangeline said as a bird passed them.  
"I was going to say she was a daughter of Athena, but she doesn't have gray eyes." Thalia said.

* * *

They arrived at Camp Half Blood. (That's what it said on the entrance.) Evangeline watched kids younger than her sword fight and climb a rock wall that, to her surprise poured out lava, it looked like a regular summer camp, except moat camps didn't provide 'Extra challenges' like lava.  
"I'll get Chiron." Thalia said and she took off for the big house. Evangeline put her jacket back on and realized that she had nothing with her, except her Emerson Combat Karambit knife in her jacket.  
"Shit. I don't have anything." she said, facepalming.  
"Don't worry. You won't need it." he said, leading her to an old cabin and before he could open the door two teens with brown hair and blue eyes appeared.  
"Hey beautiful." one of them said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Nico glared at him and he hid behind the other one.  
"This is Connor and Travis Stoll, don't let them near your pockets."  
Connor, the shorter one pulled out Evangeline's knife and she pulled out his wallet.  
"Nice try." she said, waving her hand for her knife back.  
The two, obviously brothers, stared at each other. Connor handed the knife back and she handed his wallet back.  
"Cool chick." Travis said.  
"It's Evangeline not chick." she said, holding out her hand. The brothers shook her hand and they led her into the cabin.  
Nico waited behind them and Evangeline asked, "Why are you so quiet?"  
"No one plans murder out loud." he muttered, she smiled, walked in and saw, to her surprise, a _lot _of kids, it was bigger on the inside than the outside.  
"She stole my wallet!" Connor said, pointing at her. She expected to get git but instead was clapped on the back. She was congratulated and they led her to the dining pavilion, she saw to shock that some kids were sitting by themselves.  
"Umm... Why are some kids sitting by themselves?" she asked Travis.  
"We are separated by parentage." he said as they 'fed' the gods. She wasn't quite sure how else to describe it. They sat back down and ate. She was bombarded with questions like:  
"What's your favorite subject?"  
"Well..." she said, "If I went to class on a regular basis I might have one."  
They laughed and asked her, "Are you going out with anyone?"  
She went scarlet as Connor said, "Nico di Angelo."  
The whole table went silent as she stared at her.  
"Well we haven't really established anything..." she said, resisting the urge to look at him.  
"Ehmagawd." a annoying perky voice behind her said, "You are going out with Nico?"  
She whipped around to see a girl in a tight tube top shirt, mini skirt that put a whole new meaning to mini, and heels that made her feet hurt just by _looking _at them.  
"Excuse me?" she asked the girl.  
"Are. You. Going. Out. With. My. Ex." the girl said, hands on her hips.  
She was about to say something when a Centaur intervened.  
"Abby, go back to your table." he said.  
The girl flounced off, some parts of her body shaking more than others.  
'How could Nico date someone like her?' she asked herself.  
"Hello Evangeline. I see you've made a friend." he said, she looked at him like he had suddenly grown horns, which now that she realized, was now slightly normal for the satyrs.  
"Or not." he said. A voice called him back to the table and he smiled and trotted off.  
"Did Nico really go out with Abby?" she asked Travis and Connor, who were on either side of her.  
They looked at each other and she said, "He did!"  
"Well we don't know, Nico isn't into PDA, or talking about much for any matter. You'll have to ask him." Connor whispered.

* * *

She walked toward Nico and grabbed his hand and dragged him off. He allowed himself to be dragged to a empty area and she was about to ask him when a curly blonde girl with gray eyes said, "Hey! Come on bonfire time!"  
"That's Annabeth." Nico said as they followed Annabeth back to the huge bonfire.  
They sat toward the back and she asked him, "Did you go out with Abby?"  
"Of course not!" he exclaimed, making a face. "Not that walking slut!"  
"Of course not." she said, pushing back his hair and smiling. "I shouldn't have listened to her."  
Suddenly Annabeth and a boy with black hair with a streak of gray in it and sea green eyes. He was rather good looking, but she liked Nico better. Evangeline immediately jumped back and coughed.  
"If you love birds have finished, you need to get up front." Annabeth said.  
They talked as they moved towards the front and suddenly everyone gasped and pointed as the symbol of Zeus appeared above her head.  
"But I was so sure..." Connor said dejectedly.  
She patted his shoulder and said, "We'll still be friends."  
He smiled and his brother waved from the distance as he flirted with some girls from the Aphrodite cabin.  
Nico helped her find the Zeus cabin which wasn't that hard to find. She kissed his cheek before walking into the cabin. She stared around the huge cabin, which really didn't look like a cabin. Three marble bathrooms and king sized beds dominated the room. She saw to her surprise, all of her clothes and a note.  
_Good luck. _  
It didn't take a genius to figure out where it had come from.  
"Thank you." she whispered. She changed into athletic shorts and tank top and stared at the ceiling, which was clouds floating across it. She felt the silky soft sheets and climbed in.  
'I wonder if, he was the voice...' her last thought stuck as sleep took over.


	7. Wrath

She woke up in a huge room, where the gods and goddesses she realized were arguing.  
"He has chosen someone!" Apollo said. "We must take action!"  
Zeus, her father she realized was looking extremely worried.  
"For him to have chosen someone, that is worrying... Do we have proof?" he asked, his eyes darker than usual.  
"My son described the room perfectly." Hades said. "He said he found it, no one was there."  
"A demi-Titan of Kronos... This has never happened..." Poseidon said, getting up from his seat and pacing. "We need to make sure he never visits the child."  
"Why don't we just kill the child." Dionysus said, unconcerned.  
"Remember the incident when we tried that? We killed thirteen demigods, our children and never found him. And the chaos and paranoia at the camp was terrible." Zeus said, shaking his head.  
"See." a spine chilling voice said behind her. She saw him and jumped, knocking over a vase ,surprised the gods hadn't heard her. "Unless you do something, they will find you, and kill you. I need to know that you are worthy, girl."  
"It's Evangeline, not girl. And worthy of what exactly?" she said, this man made her so angry.  
"Of greater things." the man said, his gold eyes glinting angrily, as if she shouldn't have spoken.  
'Ass.' she thought.  
"I heard that." he said as he watched the gods argue. "Now this is interesting, they are actually fighting about keeping you alive. Not what I expected."  
"You can read minds?" she asked him, slightly impressed against her will.  
"Yes. Now be quiet."  
She fought the urge to smack him, or as she liked to call it, 'Bitch-slap.'  
He suddenly swiped at her with a knife and she blocked it with her own, he had a vice like grip on her other wrist.  
"Good, here's your first lesson. Never let your guard down, don't trust anyone."  
And his smile was the last thing she saw.

* * *

She shot up and looked at the alarm clock to see four o'clock.  
"Great." she muttered as she stumbled to the bathroom and started the shower. She was surprised at how _nice_ the bathroom was. She picked up a random bottle of shampoo and poured a bit on her hand and smelled lavender and vanilla. She was in there for at least thirty minutes. She got out the shower and started at her left wrist which had a nasty bruise.  
'Could it have been the dream?' she thought, although she doubted it had been a dream. She brushed and dried her hair and put on a robe and walked back into the main part of the cabin. She opened the closet and stared, clucking her tongue.  
"Need help?" a voice called from behind her. She was a beautiful woman, she looked like a supermodel but with a punkish spin.  
"Aphrodite?" she said, hoping she guessed right.  
"You know me, I'm flattered." she said and she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Shook her head and put them back. Evangeline decided to just wait it out and sat on the edge of the bed closest to the closet.  
"You've caused some chaos my dear." she said, winking at her as she searched the closet. "Hera is having puppies because of you."  
"As in the goddess." Evangeline said, confused. "Why?"  
"You are Zeus's third child in the last century, and he swore to never have one again. And I thought when Thalia was claimed was bad..." Aphrodite shuddered.  
"Oh... But how come I get hated by a goddess for being born?" she asked as Aphrodite tossed her clothes she never knew she had AG Adriano Goldschmied The Daisy shorts. She grabbed them but was shocked, literally. She dropped them in surprise.  
"Oh Zeus there not _that_ short!"  
The sky rumbled in disagreement.  
"Oh fine!" Aphrodite said, taking the shorts back. Eventually deciding on AE dark denim shorts, camp half blood tee, and purple vans.  
"Oh your so pretty! You could be one of my daughters!" Aphrodite squealed.  
"Thank you." she said putting her injured wrist behind her back.  
"You are welcome dear, be ready for Hera." Aphrodite said, she vanishes with nothing but designer perfume behind.  
She walked out the cabin thinking no one would be up and almost walked into Percy.  
"Shit Percy sorry!" she said, clutching her throbbing wrist.  
"I was looking for you actually, we need to get you a weapon." he said walking with her to the armory. He grabbed a bow and arrow and handed it to her.  
"We need to see if you can shoot." he said, grinning. He decided to test each weapon. She found herself breathing in deeply as she aimed for the target.  
Thwap!  
She didn't quite get bulls-eye, bit close.  
She quickly said, "I've never used a bow and arrow in my life."  
"Most kids haven't either." Percy said. "Try again."  
She was a good archer apparently. Percy handed her a balanced sword and she heard a voice.  
_Keep your elbows bent and close to your arms. _  
She did this, Percy looked surprised that she knew, but struck. She deflected.  
_Maintain your balance. Don't cross your feet._  
She made sure to not do that.  
_Keep your body perpendicular and the shoulder of your sword arm pointed to your opponent. _  
She went for his torso but he blocked it.  
_Attempt to strike his arms or thighs, it will be easier to slash. _  
She slashed at his arm and he received a small cut.  
'Thanks teacher.' she thought.  
He defeated her, but he was impressed.  
"You held a perfect stance, how?" he asked, staring at her with interest.  
"I did fencing for a couple of months. But I'm better at hand-to-hand combat." she said.  
"I think the Ares kids need a taste of their own medicine. You can spar with Nico while I go find Annabeth." he said, pointing behind her. She smiled at Nico and he drew his sword.

* * *

"Ouch!" she said as Nico helped her into the infirmary. He handed her a glass of what seemed to be Apple juice. She took a sip and was astounded when it tasted like hot chocolate, the good kind from a fancy hotel she had gone to when she was littler.  
"Okay that's enough." Nico said, taking it from her like a dangerous explosive. "Too much and you'll catch on fire."  
She scooted away from the glass and he laughed. Suddenly she had wrapped her arms around his neck and she whispered, "Thank you for everything..."  
He said, "I have to thank you too, I haven't given anyone such a butt whooping in sword fighting in forever."  
She pulled out of his arms, and shocked him. He swore as the burn on his skin showed through his now singed shirt.  
"Oh my god I did that..." she said, staring at her hands in awe. Nico sipped some of the nectar and it healed into a small scar.  
"Its a good thing we have nectar." he said, looking at the scar.

* * *

Since she had been exempted from canoeing and was punching the punching bag. She wasn't surprised when she felt blood on her knuckles, she had a bad habit of doing that.  
"Oh look it's princess!" She had long stringy brown hair that had been pulled into a messy ponytail, she wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket.  
'Great.' she thought, 'Here come the Ares kids.'  
"What is it princess?" one of the other Ares kids asked.  
"I think airhead-heiress is too stupid to talk." another piped up.  
"Cat got your tongue?" Clarisse asked, sneering.  
"No, it's just that you're stupid conversation demands my silence." she said, continuing her training. "Don't you have something better to do? Like getting plastic surgery or something?"  
Clarisse's face went a dark red, she collected herself and cracked her knuckles, "You'll pay for that princess."  
Evangeline observed, four huge kids that looked like they ate steroids for breakfast.  
'It's a good thing I wasn't wearing jeans.' she thought, getting into a fighting position.  
Clarisse and her cronies jumped her and she was put on the defense. She felt arms around her neck and realized she had only been fighting three. She pushed her arms out and the teen was forced to let go. She skidded into a rack of swords and they toppled. She ran at him and grabbed his hand and dove under him, causing his arm to snap. He screamed in pain and dropped to the floor on his knees. Clarisse hung back as the other two were defeated.  
Evangeline realized that Clarisse had not planned for her to be able to defend herself. The training room was filling up as people watched the fight, some of them had been there since the beginning. They whispered to each other as the two faced off.  
"What's going on?" Dionysus asked, unconcerned as Chiron trotted behind him.  
"Evangeline jumped us!" Clarisse exclaimed, pointing at her.  
"What? No you-" Evangeline started to say but was cut off by Chiron.  
"Clarisse! Evangeline! Big House now!" he said, observing the damage.  
"But-" Evangeline said.  
"NOW!" Chiron said, trotting off.

* * *

"Evangeline you may leave." Chiron said. Evangeline didn't need to be told twice, she practically ran out the house and ran straight into someone. They tumbled down and a very familiar voice caused her to help him up. "Crap I have to stop running into people." Evangeline said as Nico dusted off his jeans. Nico's eyes widened and he pointed behind her. She had beautiful brown eyes and long, chocolate-brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress that ripples like oil on water when she moved. "Oh hell." Evangeline said, her eyes bigger than saucers. "You're Hera."

CHAPTER COMING RIGHT AFTER THIS!


	8. Into The Dark

"Seems as if my husband just can't help himself. Not even an oath on the River Styx can keep him under control." Hera said, moving towards her.  
'Oh crap, crap, crap. What do I do?' she thought, moving back. 'I don't think I can fist fight with _Hera_!'  
Evangeline could hear Nico's brain working as he moved towards her, only to be smashed into some sort of invisible shield. He tapped it with his sword and he was thrown back into the big house.  
"NICO!" Evangeline screamed, she could see him rising slowly from the hole he had made in the house.  
"He can't hear you." Hera said, so dangerously that I was considering rolling into a ball and hiding for a millenium.  
"Not only do I have to deal with his bastard child Thalia, I have to deal with _you_." Hera said, Evangeline could feel her power rising. "His children." she spat. "All the same, arrogant and self loving whores, my other siblings aren't any better, that boy Nico is worthless."  
Evangeline should have felt terrified, she should have been begging for forgiveness, but her last sentence made her slightly ticked off.  
"Listen Mrs. Hera, I haven't really, I mean, what have I done to you exactly." Evangeline said, controlling her anger.  
_You really have a death wish don't you. _the voice said.  
'Shut up.' she thought.  
"You were born." Hera said, getting more angry by the second. "I look like a fool on Olympus when he claims his bastard children. The River Styx can't punish him severely, but you're death would be nice."  
'Oh craptastics.' she thought as the blast neared her, suddenly she felt a grip on her arm and was thrown out of the line of fire. She looked to see.  
"Hades?!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "What-I- I so didn't expect you, just saying."  
He rolled his eyes and said, "You make my son happy, I need you alive."  
"Thanks?" she said grateful she wasn't a pile of ashes. "But Nico... Hera..."  
"He's fine." Hades said.  
She sighed in relief but remembered Hera was still there.  
"MOVE HADES!" Hera shouted, "I HAVE A JOB TO DO!"  
"Hera, leave before you embarrass yourself further, Zeus has demanded your presence on Mount Olympus now. And if you call my son anything other than his name I will make sure you don't make it back." Hades said.  
'Officially my favorite God.' she thought as Hera said some things that some of the older kids clamped the younger ones ears and she transformed and vanished, the shield shattered and vanished.  
Nico was by her side in moments.  
"Thank you father." Nico said as he checked Evangeline for injuries.  
"Just remember what I told you." Hades said to him and he vanished.  
"What did he say to you?" she asked him as he walked her to the infirmary.  
He looked around and he locked the door behind him.  
"Kronos's daughter has been awakened." he said.  
Her eyes widened and she played dumb, "As in the titan, the one who ate his children and is currently chopped into pieces at the bottom of Tartarus."  
"Yes, my father didn't say how, he just said to watch out." Nico said, snapping off a piece of ambrosia. "We need to get rid of her."  
Her heart sank.  
"But what if she's one of the-ahhh!" she exclaimed, clutching her left leg, she realized it was burned, Hades hadn't thrown her out of the line of fire fast enough, the shock had kept the pain down. Nico poured nectar on it and she hissed as it seared her skin. She felt the pain numb and her world floating away.

* * *

She pushed herself off the cold stone floor and looked around her, it was nothing but compressing darkness. She kept herself from hyperventilating by breathing in and out.  
"It's not pretty is it." an icy voice said bellow her. She stood up shakily and almost passed out again. Below her was a dark pit, the deepest, biggest pit she had ever seen. "They know you exist, it's only a matter of time before your cover is blown."  
"I could've died today you know." she said, "Then your plan would've been screwed."  
"Your vocabulary is astounding." he said, she could practically feel him rolling his eyes.  
"I don't care, damn it, you pretty much signed my death certificate! The Gods are going to find out who I am and I bet they won't even bother sending the campers after me! My father, if I can call him that, he left me to be abused by my mother and didn't even try to save me from Hera! He will just come down and strike me from where I stand!" Evangeline said, throwing her hands in the air. "Who else is on our side?"  
"Many." the voice said, "I need you alive, you are powerful and have both my power and... Zeus's... As much as I hate to admit it, he is the most powerful after me."  
"So now what?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You need to lay low, train, you need to learn from Zeus's other child, I will train you how to use my power later." he said.  
"Where's the catch, cause I know one's coming." she asked him.  
"You will be on my side in the war." he said. "And kill when I tell you, that won't be a problem will it?"  
"First, I need you to swear on styx to not harm Nico in any way, you will not send your men or monsters on him, you will not touch him, and neither will anyone you hire or work with. If you do that..." she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
A icy laugh came from the pit and he said, "If I do... You will serve me, train under me and do as I command?"  
"Yes, but you swear first." she said.  
Silence fell and finally he said, "I swear on the river styx that I will not harm or touch Nico di Angelo, neither will my men or monsters. As long as Evangeline Strider is under my command."  
"I swear on the river styx that I will serve under the titan Kronos as long as he does not harm Nico di Angelo in any way, and his men and monsters don't either." she said.  
"Good... This worked out better than I expected. I will see you soon Evangeline Strider."

* * *

She woke up and looked around wildly to see her _father _Zeus standing by the door.  
"I'm glad to see you are awake." he said, walking towards her as she tested her scarred leg and normal leg on the marble floor and felt it shake as she put pressure on it. She almost did a faceplant but Zeus caught her and put her back on the bed.  
"How do you feel?" he asked her, "Any nausea? Headache?"  
"I feel like pudding, pudding with nerve endings, pudding in _pain_." she said.  
Zeus cracked a smile, but she wasn't smiling he realized.  
"Why?" she asked, her voice cracked. _Don't cry, not one tear. _"Why didn't you do something?"  
His smile faded.  
"You abandoned me, you left me to be beaten to near death every night. I would have died in that hell-hole if Nico had not saved me."  
"I couldn't save you, it was against the laws-" Zeus started, but I was through, through with the lies and the cowardice.  
"You made the damn laws! Don't pretend to be the almighty innocent! abandoned me, and you are going to find out the hard way that It's going to give you nightmares for the rest of your wasted life." Evangeline said.  
Oh, my God, I was so badass. It was all I could do not to give a _mwa ha ha!_  
"Evangeline, you need to have more respect around Gods and Goddesses if you are going to survive."  
"Guess I didn't get programed for a sense of respect, however I do have a high developed sense of hostility and smart-aleckness."  
He looked at her for a moment then said, "I see nothing I do will make you see I had no choice."  
"You know what?" she asked him as she grabbed a towel and a bathrobe. "I do have headache and nausea, and it's right in front of me."  
She slammed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

She looked at her hip in the bathroom mirror, the symbol of Saturn, the symbol of Kronos was branded there. (A.N. pic on profile) It was like a cross, or those T's with the twirl at the end.  
She walked out the bathroom and opened her closet, expecting some evil creature to jump out, nothing. She got dressed in dark denim short shorts, her Osiris black and pink shoes(because Hera destroyed her purple ones), and her other Camp Half Blood tee. She walked out and didn't run into anyone, knowing everyone was probably at dinner she started walking toward the camp border and someone put their hand on her shoulder. She flipped out and started attacking him.  
"Hey! Hey! Careful!" Percy said.  
She stopped swinging the sword and said, "Yes?"  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
"Selling girl scout cookies." she said sarcastically, "Going for a walk." she said.  
"You can't leave. It's too dangerous. Besides Thalia wants to talk to you." Percy said.  
She considered her options:  
_1. _Ignore Percy and continue her walk.  
_2. _Knock Percy out and continue her walk.  
_3. _Argue with him until he gave up.  
_4. _Go with him and see whatever the hell Thalia wanted, then continue her walk.  
She chose option four and tossed the sword back into the armory on her way back to the Zeus cabin. Thalia was waiting for her.  
"I see you met Father." she said curtly.  
_Remember our deal... _the voice said.  
"Yes, and I'm not sorry at all." Evangeline said, "But... I guess calling him a headache and nausea wasn't the best idea."  
The sky thundered in agreement.  
"Well we can start fresh can't we, how about a spar?" Thalia asked.  
She could deal.

CHAPTER BEFORE THIS! I UPDATED TWICE TODAY!


	9. Brave New World

By the end Evangeline was seriously burned. Metaphorically and literally speaking.  
"Oww..." she said, accepting Thalia's hand as her legs shook. "That _hurt_."  
"Sorry." she said, "But you did pretty good."  
Evangeline was about to say something smartass when Nico pulled her off to the infirmary.  
_Again._

* * *

Evangeline layed on her bed in the Zeus cabin and tossed and turned. No sleep would come. Eventually she gave up and looked around the cabin. She looked in dresser drawers and in her closet. She tapped on the closet wall and felt hollow space. She ran her finger along the edge of the wall and searches for a opening, a crack. She felt the edge of a corner and grabbed her knife and stuck it in. The back wall popped off and she caught it. She leaned it against her bed and grabbed a flashlight and grabbing a sword and attaching it to her pajamas, she grabbed a water bottle and moved forward.  
It was going on forever. She seriously regretted not bringing a candy bar or something. The walls were damp and dark.  
'I must be in Pennsylvania by now.' she thought. 'I wonder what time it is?'  
_You've been in the tunnel for a hour. _the voice said.  
'Thanks, but what time is it really?'  
_2:45 _the voice said, _Soon you will be able to tell time subconsciously. _  
'Cool.' she thought, almost doing a faceplant on the stone floor.  
She heard his _tt _of disappointment.  
She ignored him and continued. She had a feeling she was going down, far down. Then she slipped on something and started sliding down the slope.  
'Crap!' she thought. She slid out of the hole and landed with a thump on the grass. She looked up and her eyes widened as the world came into perspective.  
Trees of all shapes, colors and sizes. Shrubs and flowers of every kind. They looked like jewels.  
_It seems there is a path to the Labyrinth in the Zeus cabin. _the voice said.  
'Where am I?' she asked the voice.  
_You know of the goddess Persephone? _  
'Umm... She was kidnapped by Hades and lives with him in the winter and fall months right?'  
_Close enough. And now where do you think you are? _  
'Holy Crap.' she thought. 'I'm a child of Zeus in the Underworld.'  
_We need to work on your vocabulary. _  
'And we need to work on a plan. All I have is a flashlight, a sword and a water bottle that's almost empty.'  
_... The son of Hades is your lover correct? _  
'Okay first off, he is my boyfriend not my lover. And second how is he going to get me out of here if he is up there and I am down here?'  
_(Sighs) Children of Hades can shadow travel. He could easily come here. _  
'Oh. But he tells me he usually ends up in Japan.'  
She smiled as she felt his exasperation through the connection.  
_Well then, unless you are prepared to fight the God of the Underworld... I suggest you contact the child of Hades. _  
'Kay.' she thought. 'Umm... Is there any running water in the underworld?'  
_Look behind you. _  
She saw a fountain a few yards from her and thought, 'What would I do without you?'  
_You wouldn't be doing much of anything when you become chopped to pieces. _  
'But you are talking to me.' she thought, walking to the fountain. 'And if I may mention you kidnapped me.'  
_I did not kidnap you. The body I was in was a temporary host. The body was retired soon after. _  
'You mean he was killed. No one says retired when talking about killing people. Todaythirteenwere _retired _at a school shooting. Oh Johnny don't _retire_ the bird!-'  
_Be quiet! _the voice said in a dangerous tone.  
'Yes sir.' she thought quickly. She pulled a drachma out of her shoe and said, "O Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Nico di Angelo."  
The image shimmered and showed Nico passed out on his bed.  
"Nico!" she said sharply.  
He made some noises and muttered something about expensive suits.  
"Nico! Nico its me Evangeline! Eva calling! SOS!"  
He finally got up and started.  
"Eva?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Nico I'm in the underworld! I need you to rescue me!" she said quickly.  
"How did you get in the underworld?" he asked her, suddenly awake as he pulled on jeans.  
"There is a entrance to the Labyrinth in the Zeus cabin and it took me here." she said, checking behind her shoulder.  
"I'll be there in a second." he said, then his eyes widened and he said, "Hi Persephone."  
She turned slowly to face the wife of Hades. She was in AE black sweatpants and and t-shirt. So she couldn't help being a bit intimidated.  
"Hi Lady Persephone!" she said, thinking fast and bowing.  
"Hello Evangeline... I hope you didn't west sweatpants just for me?" Persephone asked dangerously.  
"This is a _huge _misunderstanding. See there was this entrance to-." she babbled. Nico was beside her in seconds.  
"Nico." Persephone said, as if contemplating what kind of flower he would look best as. "What a... _pleasant _surprise."  
"Hello Persephone." he said stiffly.  
To avoid a awkwarder moment she said, "Umm... Can we leave?"  
"Hades wishes to speak with you. That's why he brought you here." Persephone said, waving her to the doors. When Nico followed them Persephone said, "Alone. However he says you may wait and he says there is a eighty percent chance he will let her live."  
Evangeline blinked and hugged Nico before facing death.  
Just another suicide mission.

* * *

There was things Evangeline did not like:  
_1. _Bullies.  
_2. _Enclosed places with no easy exit.  
_3. _Getting dressed up.  
_4. _Awkward silences.  
_5. _Not being... Prepared for a occasion...  
_6. _Being stared at like an animal at the zoo.  
And the numbers _2, 4, 5, _and _6 _made the list.  
Hades's palace whatever was making it hard for her not to bolt and kill everyone, Persephone was staring at her and Hades just observed her. It was making her hard to breathe.  
"I have to admit." Hades finally said, "You've got guts. Most demigods would've had a nervous breakdown by now."  
"I have to admit." she said nervously. "I'm pretty close to one."  
He laughed and she cracked a smile.  
"You and my son hmm?" he asked her.  
"Yes sir." she said.  
"He saved your life a few times too?"  
"That's an understatement sir."  
"So polite..." he said, "And a child of Zeus... Tell me girl what do you think my son thinks of you?"  
"Well... I'm either hostile or a smart aleck... He probably thinks I have serious issues most of the time. And that I have a huge curiosity. He said it was going to get me killed..." she said honestly. "Crazy and suicidal I guess."  
"Hmm..." Hades said, "And what do you think of my son?"  
She blinked and thought. "Well he didn't run away screaming in horror when we first met... So he must have serious guts. He's brave and sweet because he tried to save me from Alecto, and Hera, he came to the underworld to save me... So he is brave... and he's nice... Except to Connor and Travis, but I guess since they _did_ flirt with me when we first met and stole my knife I guess it's reasonable. He is also really powerful, he is a good fighter... And I love him." she said, determined and looking Hades in the eye now. "I love your son."  
Hades looked at her and she looked back. He nodded and she found herself outside the doors. Nico was waiting for her. Leaning on his sword. He snapped up and said, "You're alive..."  
"I know how much you were looking forward to it." she said smirking. He wrapped his hand in hers and they vanished into the night.

* * *

She walked across the camp to her cabin and Nico followed her. He kissed her lightly and left for his cabin. She ran into her cabin and screamed in happiness into her pillow. She stopped screaming and looked at the sky and saw dawn approaching.  
'Maybe... I can take the night off sometimes...' she thought as Morpheus took her into his kingdom.


	10. Encounter

_I found a real life version of Evangeline, it's on my profile, check it out. _  
"I'm forever yours, faithfully." she sang as she got dressed.  
"I think that song is highly overrated." an unfamiliar voice said.  
She jumped and pulled back her bow and aimed it at the woman's face. She had dark hair that barely touched her shoulders, and bright green eyes, she had on dark robes and had a polecat(otherwise known as a skunk.) And a she-dog.  
"Hi." Evangeline said cooly.  
"Hello Evangeline, beautiful name by the way." the woman said, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
Not knowing how to respond to that she asked, "Can I help you?"  
"Oh that's refreshing." Hecate said, clapping her hands together. "Yes Evangeline you can."  
"Okay..." she said, "What is it?"  
As if on cue the conch shell rang, signaling breakfast.  
"Go ahead." Hecate said, "I'm done here."  
And she vanished.  
Evangeline sighed and said, "I need a doorbell or something."

* * *

"Hey Nico." Evangeline said, sliding her bench over next to his. "Guess which Goddess visited me this morning?"  
Once he swallowed his pancake he said, "Athena?"  
"No."  
"Artemis?"  
"No." she said, reaching for her bowl of Lucky Charms.  
"Hestia?" he asked before swallowing another pancake.  
"Nope." she said, practically inhaling her cereal.  
"Umm... Iris?" Nico asked, unsure.  
"Nope."  
"I give up." he said.  
"Hecate." she said, "As in the goddess of magic and crossroads."  
He almost spat out his pancake.  
"You have the worst luck in the world!" he exclaimed, pushing his pancakes to the side. "What did she want?"  
"Well I asked her if I could help her, and she said yes I could blah-blah then I said okay." Evangeline said, asking for another bowl of cereal. It promptly filled up.  
"Oh crap. Hecate asked you for help. I wonder what she needs." Nico said, thinking.  
"Relax! I didn't swear on Styx!" Evangeline said, dumping her uneaten bowl of cereal in the fire. "C'mon, I want to get some training in before Annabeth's lesson."

* * *

She stared out the window as Annabeth droaned about some important war at some god-knows time.  
_You should be listening. _the voice said.  
'Hello_. _Longtimenoannoy_._'she thought.  
_Hecate will meet you at eleven. She needs to get you a package. _  
'Kay.' she thought. Looking up as Annabeth glared at her.  
"So Evangeline what can you tell us about Krios?"  
_He is the Titan lord of the south. Also Titan of the measurement of the year and stars and constellations._  
She repeated.  
Annabeth nodded and continued.  
'Thanks.' she thought. 'But won't the Gods be suspicious about me visiting Hecate? At night, taking back a mysterious package?'  
_That has been taken care of. _the voice said. _Make sure you are there. _  
'Yess sir.' she said, thinking of a salute.  
_There is no need for- _the voice said, but was cut off as a God burst through the doors.  
"I have a message for Evangeline Strider." the man said.

* * *

He had beautiful blue eyes and curly black hair that made her want to bounce it to see if it bounced back.  
Whoa girl.  
"I need you to sign here." he said, handing her a pen and a clipboard. She read what she was supposed to and signed with a flourish.  
"I wonder if she has any rats Martha?" a snake asked the other.  
She screamed and leapt back from the clipboard.  
Snakes she did not like.  
"Oh you've scared her George!" the other one scolded.  
"Quiet." Hermes scolded them, "Or I'll put you on vibrate."  
"We'll be quiet." the two snakes choursed.  
"Sorry about that." he said, winking at her. "Most people don't like when the randomly pop up."  
"It's alright." she said, still a bit shaken. "But are those snakes _really _named George and Martha?"  
"Well of course." Martha said. "What did you expect our names to be? Fluffy perhaps?"  
She ignored this and held the letter in her palms.  
"Goodbye, have a nice day." Hermes said, vanishing with George and Martha.  
"Goodbye." she said, flipping the letter open and scanned the paper.  
It was a Route Cipher.

* * *

There she was, crouched over her desk, on a beautiful Friday afternoon, cracking codes.  
Okay, for you people who _haven't _already looked up a Route Cipher, here's how it works. You write the message in columns, example:  
T. S. A. C. T. S. G  
H. I. S. R. M. S. E  
I. S. E. E. E. A. J  
The last letter is a random J to fill the space. If we use a clockwise spiral to read off the message it becomes:  
TSACTSGEJAEEESIHISRMSE  
It says, "This is a secret message."  
Get it?  
A few hours later she swore as she got a bunch of jumble.  
"Homework?" a man asked her.  
"No. Code breaking from Owen." she said, "He's such a genius that _every_ time he writes me a letter I have to code break it. It's ridiculous." she said, spinning around to face her father.  
"Don't look at me." he said, "I was never good at those."  
Then his blackberry rang. He cursed lightly and answered it with a, "Yes?"  
She watched him out of the corner of her eye he started pacing and said, "What do you mean it's gone?"  
'Uh-oh.' Evangeline thought.  
"I want everyone looking for it do you understand! He might give it to the chosen one."  
'As in Harry Potter?' she thought, although admitting mentally that she only saw the fifth movie.  
Zeus hung up and said, "Sorry Evangeline, I have to go."  
"Is this about the demi-Titan?" she asked him.  
"How do you know?" he asked sharply.  
"Nico told me." she said, finally cracking the key.  
"Well be on the watch." he said, still slightly perturbed as he vanished.

Evangeline saw three gods that day, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo. They were looking for something.  
"Something's missing." Evangeline whispered to Nico as she dragged the heavy bench over. " I wonder what?"  
"What did your dad seem like?" Nico said over his barbeque.  
"He was nervous, not mad though." she said, "Umm but he mentioned the demi-Titan, and said we shouldn't mention it to anyone else."  
"Reasonable." Nico said as he pushed his bowl of grapes aside.  
When Evangeline gave him a, What-Are-You-Meaning look he continued.  
"He doesn't want panic." he said. "Imagine what the camp would be like with a spy here."  
"Bad?" she said.  
"That's an understatement." he said, "C'mon let's get some training in."

* * *

Evangeline walked into the woods, pulling her hoodie over her head and almost did a faceplant as she almost tripped over a fallen branch.  
'I swear to God.' she thought. 'When I get this damn thing I'm throwing it away.'  
_Don't even think about it. _  
'Well it's not like I can _say _it.' she thought.  
_Well if you want to survive you will take the package. _  
'Thanks for the optimism..' she thought.  
_You should never be optimistic. _  
'Oh look it's Hecate.' she thought. 'What do I say?'  
_Just take the package. _  
'Whatever you say.' she thought.  
Hecate was waiting for her, holding a long package. It was shaped like a sword.  
She grabbed it and nodded as she took one step forward. She dodged as an arrow sliced her hoodie.  
'What the-' she thought.  
Oh crap, I'm facing Artemis.  
She knows who I am.  
I'm going to die.


	11. Close Call

_You are under a disguise. _the voice said, _She can't tell who you really are. _  
'She will when she kills me!' Evangeline thought.  
_Open the package. _  
She opened the package and a double edged sword rolled out. It was celestial bronze and steel. It was four feet long, and slightly heavy. She weighed it in her hands. Artemis was trying to see who she was before notching another arrow.  
She didn't stand a chance.  
'Fight or flight?' she thought.  
_I would prefer to have a accomplice in one piece. _  
She pointed past Artemis and said, "It's you!"  
Artemis whirled around and saw a tree.  
Evangeline ran as fast as she could.  
'Any ideas?' she thought.  
_Move right. _  
'I know.' she thought as she ran.  
She turned and ran. She jumped over fallen trees and rocks.  
_Now stop and look down, there is a portal back to your room, a fake you will keep running and vanish when it hits the highway. _  
'Okay.' she thought and she jumped down into the creek. Water enveloped her and she felt like she was flying through darkness.

* * *

She woke up in her bed. Way past breakfast.  
"Crap." she said, "I missed Luck Charms."  
_It amazes me that you can eat cereal with marshmallows. _  
'It amazes me that I'm still alive!' she thought. 'Did you try to get me killed last night?'  
_You needed that weapon. I did plan for a God or Goddess to show, as you saw. _  
She hated that he was right. So she pulled on Citzens Of Humanity jean shorts and her Camp half blood tee with a pair of turquoise vans.(She had no idea where these clothes were coming from.)  
She checked herself in the mirror for bruises, finding none she walked out of her cabin and blinked as she looked at the sky. It was almost black, clouds covered the sun.  
"C'mon!" Katie shouted at her, waving from the Big House.  
She walked to the Big House and Katie closed the door behind her. The counselers were gathered around the table, she sat in the seat next to Nico and whispered, "What's going on?"  
"I don't know." he said.  
Chiron looked tired as he observed them.  
"Kronos' new accomplice managed to steal Backbiter from Olympus last night." he finally said.  
People gasped and fists banged on the table. Nico looked worried and Evangeline knew where this was going.  
"Is it a weapon?" Evangeline asked Nico.  
"It's the weapon used last time, it can transform into Kronos's scythe." Nico said, "This is bad."  
"Crap." Evangeline said, "He's rising again isn't he?"  
"We can guess." Nico said.  
"The gods have declared no demigod is allowed out of camp at all until the matter is resolved, and a curfew of nine has been put in place." Chiron continued, looking like he could use the week off.  
More screams of indignation.  
"It's the demi-Titan isn't it!" Michael Yew exclaimed. "Why don't we find him and get this fucking thing resolved!"  
"Language Michael!" Chiron shouted.  
Thunder rumbled and it started pouring down rain.  
"Dismissed, except for Evangeline." Chiron said.  
Nico looked at Evangeline and squeezed her hand and mouthed, "I'll see you later."  
Evangeline waited and Chiron watched the door shut before saying, "Your father wants you to be an example for the others."  
She narrowed her eyes and said, "He wants me to be a sweet innocent little girl and go to bed on time and pretend like nothing is going on. Right?"  
"Yes." Chiron said, "He also wants you to keep a eye out. And tell me anyone suspicious."  
"You haven't told them about how demi Titans are created right?" Evangeline said.  
"No, we don't need a panic." Chiron said.  
"I won't spy on my friends." Evangeline said, "And I won't be someone I'm not just so my father can control the others, it's not going to happen."  
Thunder rumbled.

* * *

Evangeline and Nico found themselves in the dining hall during lunch  
"Are we going to war?" she asked Nico as she ate popcorn for breakfast.  
It was like grits... with self esteem!  
"I hope we can just get rid of the demi Titan before this blows over." Nico said.  
"Yeah." Evangeline lied, "Me too."  
Her phone rang and she answered it, "Hi."  
"Ms. Evangeline this is Police officer Ryan, I have terrible news." Ryan said, "Your mother was found dead last night, she has been dead for a month. Your boarding school has allowed us to let you come down to the station to answer some questions."  
"Yeah, sure." Evangeline said, "I'll be there tommorow evening."  
"Thank you." the police officer said, hanging up.  
Evangeline hung up and said, "I need a plane ticket."

* * *

Evangeline found herself in a taxi as she passed her house. She said, "Stop!"  
The man stopped.  
"I'll give you one hundred dollars if you wait for me." she said.  
"Kay." the man said, pulling out his book.  
She got out the taxi and looked at her old house. She walked into it and looked around.  
It was exactly like she had left it. Unfortunately she had left the milk on the counter and she choked as she threw the bottle outside. She sprayed Febreze around the house and went to her room.  
She looked around. She felt like she hasn't been there in years. Suddenly she heard barking.  
'Oh no!' she thought.  
She ran outside and saw her dog. He licked her all over.  
"Oh thank you." she said, petting him.


	12. The New Pawn

She sat at the cold, metal table that was the police interrogation room. She hated it and wondered if she should've stayed home.  
"Hello Miss. Evangeline, we have a few questions about your mother's death." a newbie police officer said, she could tell because he was young and his uniform was new.  
"Bring it." she said.  
"Can you tell me where you were on June twelfth?" he asked.  
She thought, she then said, "I was at school I think."  
"Okay, the report says you were there for the whole day, is that right?" he asked.  
She shrugged and kicked her feet up on the table. He was about to say something but she raised a brow and he thought better.  
"I need to know who you went home with." he said.  
"I went home alone." she said, "Like I always do."  
"And you were the only one at home?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she used to work late." she said.  
He looked at her like she was in a different light.  
"Is that a problem?" she asked.  
"Of course not. We are done. A car is waiting to take you back." he said.  
_Get in the car. _the voice said.  
'He speaks.' she thought. Getting up and walking out the doors, a SUV like the ones in spy movies was waiting, followed by two more.  
"Hello miss." a driver said, he was flanked by two armed guards, like secret service agents. He opened the door and she got in, feeling the heated leather seats as she slid into the center row, and next to the door on the other side.  
"The doors and windows are missile proof." a voice said behind her.  
He was so skinny and weak looking she could've snapped him in half easily. Big glasses and a cardigan, baby brown eyes and wavy brown hair.  
"I'm here for... the crooked one to ask about what supplies you require."  
She looked at him, she was pretty sure Kronos wouldn't help her, much less a weakling like this kid.  
_He is a genius. And you need proper supplies and weapons so you don't meet the same fate as the other. _  
'I'm going to ignore the use of past tense in the last part of the statement.' she thought.  
"We can get you anything." he said.  
"How about an iced coffee from-" age started, someone passed her an iced coffee, with sugar and milk.  
"As you can see, we know a lot." he said, grinning like a three-year old at Christmas.  
"Well, I need two fake IDs, German and French." she started, the nerd started typing this. "Umm... can you get my boots to slide knives out of the tips?"  
He promptly nodded and typed faster.  
"Can I get some ideas?" she asked him, "Just get me what you think I'll need."  
"Done." he said. "If there's anything else, we will know."  
And they threw her out the SUV.

* * *

See she was a kick-butt girl, so it was kind of embarrassing to be thrown out of a moving SUV.  
"Bastards." she muttered as she walked up to camp half blood.  
_Don't take it personally. I told them to, you couldn't be seen. _  
'Thanks, I think my hip might heal someday.' she thought.  
_Did you get what you needed? _  
'Somewhat.' she thought. 'Nerd is going to get it to me somehow.'  
_His name is... Wyatt. _  
'Poor kid.' she thought. 'I would hate to be named Wyatt, I like nerd better.'  
_Tt. _  
"Evangeline?" Annabeth asked her. "What are you... Never mind. It's dinner time."  
"Yes!" she said.

* * *

She was walking alongside Nico and Chiron as the others played Capture The Flag. Nico didn't usually play and she wanted to spend some time with him.  
Before...  
She shook her head, no point worrying about that now.  
"You two go back, it's almost eight forty." Chiron said as the Athena team screamed in protest as the Ares cabin pinched each other and pumped their fists in victory.  
"Damn it." she whispered.  
"Same." Nico said. "But we should be heading back."  
"I hate this stupid curfew." she complained as they walked back. "I want to go somewhere with no curfew, no rules, like a hotel."  
"Ditto." Nico said, "If the Gods say it's okay we really should follow."  
"Everyone always thinks the Gods know everything..." she muttered. "But they'll see."  
Nico looked at her and they walked back in silence.

* * *

She was walking back to her cabin. (Stupid curfew!) The rain had stopped, but the Aphrodite kids were walking on the tips of their feet so as not to get their heels in the mud. The Apollo kids were singing some song as they skipped across the mud. (She could've sworn they were a human chain, connecting arms.) The Ares kids were throwing mud at each other. The Athena kids were studying something outside their cabin. Nico was...  
Wait where was Nico?  
She looked around to see him missing, she wanted to see where he went but she wasn't quite sure how Hades would react if she went in his cabin.  
'Maybe he is in the Underworld.' she thought, it was probably true. She walked into her cabin and locked it behind her, pulling off her soaked Vans. She felt a hand cover her mouth and she started fighting back with her attacker.  
"Hey! Hey! Relax!"  
Wyatt.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, "I could've killed you!"  
"Not if you wanted the supplies." Wyatt said, passing her a key. "The Crooked one told me to tell you-"  
"Tell her what?"


	13. The Six Paths Of Pain

Evangeline froze, Wyatt drew his knife.  
"Oh my my my. Little airhead heiress is the demi-Titan. Who would've guessed?" Clarisse said.  
Evangeline unfroze and said, "Clarisse."  
"Nothing to say?" Clarisse said, "Oh wait that's right. I have something on you barbie doll. 'Cause-"  
_"Clarisse La Rue." _a spine chilling voice said. The room grew freezing cold, bitter cold as if the world had turned to ice. The room was noticeably darker.  
Clarisse froze in mid sentence.  
_"Well? Were you not saying something?" _  
His voice was so dangerous and his tone was as if it was as if he sharpened every word before saying it.  
Clarisse tried to say something but no sound came out.  
_"Excellent. Now we can't have you telling everyone now can we?" _  
Wyatt seemed to understand and he muttered something about the state of his knife.  
Clarisse was trying to move, but she was stuck.  
"You might not want to watch." Wyatt said.  
Evangeline realized with horror about what they were about to do.  
"No!" she blurted.  
She felt everyone look at her, even Clarisse was giving her the crazy look.  
"Everyone will get suspicious." she said, "Besides, can't we just curse her or something?"  
_"I suppose. Wyatt, make sure she doesn't spill our secret." _

She saw Kronos pouring over scripts and books, older than... the dinosaurs. (She still hadn't asked if dinosaurs ever existed. She made a mental note to ask.)  
"Master? May I ask what you are doing?" a timid voice asked from the door.  
Kronos was so intrigued by the scripts and books he had strewn across the desk he hadn't taken notice of the shaking servant by the door.  
"M-master?"  
"I hear you Daniel. Have you ever heard of the six paths of pain?" Kronos asked, looking at the man with interest.  
"I-I can't say I have s-sir."  
"Speak in a normal tone or I will cut your tongue out with my scythe."  
"Sorry sir." the man said, adjusting his collar.  
"They were a rumour, I was convinced of it. But know..." Kronos said, back to his reading.  
The servant wasn't quite sure what to say so he kept silent.  
"Daniel, get in touch with Evangeline. She needs to- Never mind." Kronos said, glancing at Evangeline who froze in mid step.  
"Leave now Daniel."  
The servant shot out the room.  
"I see you have a bad habit of nosiness?" he said, pouring himself more wine.  
"I can't control where my dreams take me." she said, "The six path of pains sounds familiar... Something about the Buddha I think..."  
"The six paths of reincarnation." he said. "I believe were loosely based on the myth of the six paths of pain."  
(A.N. The six paths of pain isn't a myth, I got the idea from Naruto. Although it won't be the exact same.)  
"So... What is it exactly?" she asked, looking over the desk at the Greek letters and symbols.  
"It supposedly said when the Gods rose to power another form was created." Kronos said.  
"Like the Roman form?" she asked, interested. This was _way_ more interesting than Annabeth's drones.  
"No, a darker form, it seemed to vanish over time. But it may have taken over the form of a mortal." Kronos said, "If I get a hand on the forms..."  
"You would definitely win!" Evangeline said, but then reason caught up with her. "But there's no proof they truly exist."  
"That's where you and your little friends come in handy." he said. "You are going to find them."

She woke up with a start and she rolled out the bed. September had begun in a chill. She saw a pile of familiar paper and textbooks and she cracked them open and started reading.  
She would give Kronos one thing. He could really put out a convincing scene.  
Percy and Annabeth came in a few hours later to see her half asleep over tons of papers and books.  
"Evangeline?" Percy asked, tapping her shoulder.  
"Huh?" she asked. "Oh hey."  
"What are you reading?" Annabeth asked as she flipped through the marked pages and highlighted pages.  
"You really are interested aren't you." Percy teased.  
"Shut up!" she snapped. "I was up all night on this stuff."  
"The six paths of pain." Annabeth said, looking over Evangeline's cluttered notes. Full of dates and arrows. Soon the cabin had all the leaders of the twelve cabins in it, looking over notes and books.  
"It seems you have a good theory." Thalia said.  
"Yeah, if I had to do this..." Travis said, looking at Evangeline, Connor punched him.  
Nico nodded and smiled causing her inner girl to squeal and do cartwheels.  
Note To Self: control inner girl.  
"I think we should investigate." Michael said, the others nodded.  
"Quest!" the twins said together, punching knuckles and cursing as they nursed their hands.  
She and Nico left and she realized she was still in her pajamas. The sun was sinking in the sky.  
They were suddenly kissing. Everything seemed to stop, World War III could've broken out and they wouldn't have noticed. They didn't stop to move under shelter as it started raining, or when it was pouring and campers couldn't see them as they ran to their cabins. They pulled apart and Evangeline's brain seemed to vanish, she was incapable of speech. When they caught their breath they moved towards each other and their lips were touching.  
'I could get used to this.' she thought.  
People watched the two kissing, the Aphrodite kids with the exception of one were cooing and climbing over each other to see. The Hermes kids were punching each other and snickering as they paid bets and such. The Athena kids scoffed as they looked out their window to see the two soaking wet but still kissing.  
"I think Nico might have a romantic gene in him after all." Drew said as Thalia fake gagged.  
"No." Percy said, "I think he just wings it, and the lucky bastard got it right."  
Annabeth kissed him on the cheek as Thalia challenged her to a game of chess.


	14. Inevitability

"Nico!" she shouted as she swung her sword and took a defensive swing as the rampaging Amphisbaena roared and attempted to bite her with it's tail.  
Yes it had two heads, as of the poison pouring out if the front one wasn't bad enough.  
Nico was a little busy at the front end. They had already tried slicing it in half.  
It didn't work, the lizard-dragon thing just fused right back together.  
Time for some lightning magic.  
She screamed, "NICO! KEEP HIM BUSY THEN MOVE!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!" Nico shouted back, dodging a poison bite.  
She focused on the air, the sky. She heard thunder and smiled. She then drew her hand up and said.  
"Strike."  
Lightning crackled as she ran at the Amphisbaena. Nico moved back and watched as she jumped and slammed her hand on the creature.  
Lightning struck and a blast knocked Nico back, he was temporarily blinded by the light.  
The creature had vaporized, Evangeline tried to get on her feet but fell. Nico ran to her.  
"I really need to work on controlling the size of my blast." she whispered.  
Then she passed out, cold.

Kronos tapped his fingers on his throne, thinking. The six paths of pain did exist, but they had taken on the forms of humans, and that had made it difficult to get them to control their powers.  
But that was towards the bottom of his worries, he needed a host.  
A certain host.  
'But why use Evangeline?' he thought, sipping his glass of wine. 'I will need a male host in order for this to work.'  
He shook his head, technically he didn't need a male host. But it was more... civil to use a male.  
'Besides.' he thought, smirking as he thought. 'When I'm through with Evangeline. I will be unstoppable.'  
"Morris!" he shouted.  
A demi-god dressed in armour and sweating. Obvious he had just been training.  
"Summon the spy." he barked.  
"The female sir?" Morris asked.  
"No... The male. It's time for the female to come here. There is no time to waste."

The demi-god shot off the floor.  
Kronos seemed to have a form now. A temporary one, possibly human.  
"Michael Yew. How is our friend doing?" Kronos asked, swishing his wine.  
"She has progressed immensely. She can now take on Thalia Grace in battle." Michael said, brushing off his jeans.  
"Her condition?"  
"She is unconscious sir, she and Nico do Angelo took on Amphisbaena and she used her lightning to disintegrate it." Michael said.  
"We will act tomorrow." Kronos said. "Are you currently treating the girl?"  
"No sir... The gods have forbidden in injured demi gods in the infirmary." Michael said bitterly.  
"This is a set back... No matter I have a plan... Are you ready to be my host Michael?"  
Michael stiffened.  
"Not now of course." Kronos said, enjoying the fear he had forced on the child of Apollo. "But be ready at a moments notice."  
Michael nodded.  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
"Summon... the Nemean Lion and Tityos."  
Michael's eyes widened.  
"Yes... sir..." Michael said, his eyes downcast. He turned to leave when Kronos said:  
"Michael. If you truly wish to stop me you must kill Evangeline."  
Michael turned halfway, a bead of sweat going down his forehead.  
"Just kidding." the Titan said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, looking eviler than usual. "Good night son of Apollo."  
Michael almost ran out the room.  
'I wonder what is going through his mind...' Kronos thought.  
'Will he really kill her though?'

Michael pretended to limp to the infirmary. People looked at him, worried.  
"I'm fine." he said, over and over.  
It didn't look like he had a weapon on him, which weren't allowed in the infirmary.  
She layed peacefully on the bed, Michael felt emotions rise in his stomach. When she first met him. How he had helped her in archery. She was tough, and snappish. But she was really nice. Except to Clarisse of course.  
He swallowed and drew his knife. She wouldn't feel anything...  
He felt himself fly into the infirmary wall. His friend Connor looking at him in shock, flowers layed on the bed next to Evangeline's leg. He had obviously snuck in to give her fresh flowers.  
"Michael, bro, what are you doing?"  
He looked at his brother, then the knife in his hand.  
"I have to kill her." Michael said, getting up and advancing on her again.  
"Dude, what's wrong with-" Connor started, but screams erupted from the camp and they both turned to see the giant and lion rampage the camp. The lion was easy enough, but the giant was not.  
"I'm sorry Connor." Michael said, knocking him out with the back of his knife.  
He started towards Evangeline.

The giant was forced to the ground by the campers. Which was more than fifty.  
"Okay, okay I'll talk." the giant said, holding up his hands. "Kronos summoned me as a distraction."  
"A distraction?" Nico asked, poking him with his sword. "For what?"  
"Urmm... Somethin bout a Elle girl... Or was it Eleanor... He needed her or somethin like that."  
"Do we have a Elle, Ellen, or Eleanor here?" Thalia asked loudly.  
No one said yes, they looked at each other and shrugged.  
"You better not be lying." Nico said, his eyes darkening.  
"I'm not, really!" the giant said. "It started with a E."  
The three big three kids started thinking.  
"Umm... Maybe it was Evie... Naw I know!" the giant said. "Evangeline. Hard name-"  
Nico ran to the infirmary as time slowed, he was suddenly tied down by chains. The others were captured in time. Michael walked out the infirmary, unaffected by Kronos's power. Evangeline was bleeding profusely, on Michael's shirt blood pouring out of a neck wound. He looked at Nico and smiled evilly and summoned a passage.  
Nico was forced to watch the two vanish, to gods know where. Into Kronos's grasp.


	15. Knightfall

Artemis was chasing a boar when she saw a young teen, no older than sixteen, slicing a beautiful pure white sword through a hunter's chest. The scarlet blood stained the blade for only moments before vanishing.  
"The great Goddess Artemis, goddess of chastity, virginity, fertility, the hunt, and the moon. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, her back still turned, her long past her shoulders blonde hair.  
Her voice was like ice, sharp and cold.  
'How dare she?!' Artemis thought, her anger rising. 'Killing a maiden, a hunter of mine!'  
"You will pay dearly mortal." Artemis said, drawing her bow. "Killing a hunter, a maiden with no reason."  
"No reason... That is where you are wrong." she said, still not turning to face the Goddess. "She was a spy, a spy for another side than the one she began with."  
Artemis became cautious, something was wrong with her aura. It was getting colder and darker.  
"Who are you?" Artemis demanded, drawing her bow back, becoming increasingly uneasy. "Show yourself!"  
"You don't remember me?" she said, almost sad. "How... disappointing... I was hoping to avoid introductions... But apparently the remembrance of the great Orion's death has caused your memories to stir tonight Artemis."  
Artemis snarled and released her bow. The maiden, her hunter was thrown in front of the arrow. Artemis saw to her horror she was still breathing.  
"Dana." Artemis said, rushing to her maiden. A dark stain was spreading across her front.  
"My... Lady... I'm sorry, I'm so-" Dana said, her brown eyes losing their light.  
Artemis blessed her and sent her into the skies.  
"Oh, she was still alive, whoopsie daisy." the young woman said, turning around.  
Her dark gold eyes glinted maliciously, unconcerned of the angry Goddess in front of her.  
"Evangeline Strider." Artemis said, "I knew it."  
"Oh?" Evangeline asked, cocking her head to one side.  
Suddenly the hunters of Artemis appeared and fired many kinds of arrows into the air.  
"Oh my goodness gracious!" she said, dodging arrow after arrow. "I've been bamboozled!"

* * *

Nico was leaning against a pillar when Thalia ran as fast as she could out the woods, blood staining her left leg.  
"Nico!" she shouted, limping as her leg almost gave out.  
He was by her side in a moment, he supported her as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder.  
"Thalia, what happened?" he asked, looking concerned.  
"We... ambushed the demi Titan on Artemis' orders. But she... she was stronger than we expected..." Thalia said as Nico moved her to the infirmary.  
"Did you see him?" Nico asked.  
"How amazingly sexist can you get..." Thalia muttered. "It was a teen, our age!"  
"Who was it?" he asked urgently, setting her on a bed in the infirmary.  
"It... Are you sure you want to know?" Thalia asked, biting her lip.  
"Tell me Thalia!" Nico exclaimed, pouring some nectar on the wound.  
"It's... Oh Nico, it's Evangeline!"

* * *

Zeus saw Hermes rush into the throne room. The fellow Olympians looked at him as he ran up to his father and bowed quickly.  
"Lord Zeus, I carry urgent news from the Lieutenant of the Hunters." Hermes said.  
"Speak." Zeus said, looking concerned. Hera's eyebrows scrunched together as she wondered. The others leaned forward and listened, other conversations forgotten.  
"Thalia Grace and her fellow hunters are being wiped out by the demi Titan sir. And are begging for help." Hermes said.  
"Isn't Artemis with them?" Hera asked haughtily. "Where is she?"  
Hermes bit his lip and the other's eyes widened and some gasped.  
"The demi Titan has defeated Artemis?" Apollo asked, appalled by the turn of events.  
"No." Hermes said, "But she is slowly weakening from her hunter's deaths, some have betrayed her to join the demi Titan."  
The Gods and Goddesses, including Hestia looked worried, and infuriated.  
"We must help Artemis!" Apollo said, standing up. "And defeat the demi Titan!"  
"I am afraid that is not possible." Hades said, appearing in the throne room. "Kronos' newest associate has created a barrier that not even Artemis can break. She cannot get through, not even in divine form."  
The Olympians cursed.  
"And it is against the laws is it not?" Hades asked Zeus. "Artemis is in no danger. Only her hunters, and they are mortal by our standards."  
Zeus thought for a moment and said, "Hades is right."  
Poseidon, Apollo and Ares started protesting.  
"-We need to defeat the demi Titan!-" Poseidon shouted.  
"-My sister needs her hunters!-" Apollo said,  
"-A war father!-" Ares pleaded.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Oh come on!" Ares said, "A war! Us against Kronos and his new 'associate'." He made air quotes around associates.  
"Ares, you ignorant-" Athena started, but Zeus' hand silenced her.  
"Ares, Poseidon, Apollo." Zeus said, "Poseidon, I agree the problem of the demi Titan must be solved, but we must abide by the ancient laws. Apollo, your sister will get new hunters. And Ares... You need to shut your mouth about things you don't understand. Kronos is bad enough, a follower strong enough to defeat all the hunters is a disaster."  
"However." he said, "I want Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Ev-"  
Hermes coughed and said, "You didn't let me finish. The demi Titan isn't Michael Yew as we predicted."  
"Then who is it?" Dionysus asked.  
"Yeah, who is it?" Ares asked, getting excited again.  
"Who is it Hermes?" Zeus asked.  
'It's probably another son of Apollo or Hermes.' Zeus thought, 'My daughters should-'  
"The demi Titan is Evangelie Samantha Strider, daughter of Zeus."  
Silence fell over the room.  
Zeus' eyes widened and he stared at Hermes, who looked at the ground.  
"There must be a mistake." he said.  
"There is no mistake." Hades said, "Would Hermes or I lie brother?"  
Zeus breathed in deep breaths.  
"A child of Zeus." Athena said, "Training under Kronos and slowly gaining his powers."  
Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Hades and Zeus remembered the first Olympian war.  
"Now we must act!" Poseidon shouted, standing from his throne.  
Suddenly Zeus' eyes flew to the side.  
"He's here." Zeus said.  
Suddenly Hestia got up with superior speed and threw a fire barrier around the room.  
"I'm home." Kronos said.


	16. The Next Chapter

This is the end of Chosen. The next book will be called Untamed. And will hopefully be featured this weekend or sometime next week.

Here is the prologue:

_She extended her sword to the man in front of her. He had chosen her, trained her into who she was. Told her the truth about her past. But that wasn't enough, not enough to save him. _

_"Give my regards to hell." she said, slashing him in the throat. Golden ichor dripped as he slumped to the ground. Six figures moved behind her. _

_"We have a new mission... To destroy Olympus and show this world true pain." she said, her solid gold eyes emotionless as she pulled up her pure white hood and walked out the entrance. _

_The six figures pulled up their dark hoods and followed their leader out of the darkness. _


End file.
